Better Late than Never
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: Cam has a secret that only the "have-to-know" people know about. When the COC is pushing Cam's protection to the limit, will her secret come out? Will she be happy about it? Some Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cam has a secret that only the "have-to-know" people know about. When the COC is pushing Cam's protection to the limit, will her secret come out? Some Zammie.**

**I have characters and relationships all my own. But it still is Zammie.**

Prologue:

It was my fifth grade year, the year where jerks start to form from your best friends and your life takes a new direction. My took a whole new turn.

"She irks me!" I told Shane, and he smiled while rubbing peroxide on the new cut on my face.

"Did you win?" He asked, putting a bandaid on my now bubbling cut. I nodded. "Yeah. Definitely!" I said. He laughed and picked me up off the dresser and set me down when my feet hit the floor. "Good," he said.

I followed him out of Mom's room and into the kitchen. Mom was waiting on us. I was in so much trouble it wasn't even funny.

She opened her mouth to yell, but Shane's phone rang. He answered it and Mom waited.

He finally hung up.

"I'm wanted for a mission," he said. I shook my head.

"No!" He was only 15, he couldn't go on a mission! Besides! He was on break at his school!! He smiled and ruffled my hair. I hated when he did that, it made me feel like I was 5!

"Are you going?" Mom asked. I glared. Traitor!

"Yeah, I guess. I have to leave in fifteen minutes though." I sighed. It was an argument I couldn't win. "I'll come back Cam," he told me. I looked up through my long bangs. "Don't make promises you can't keep," I said. Dad had told me the same thing 5 years ago. Shane frowned.

"I can keep this one. I will come back," he said. I glared. He couldn't make the promise. He didn't know what would happen. Mom put her hands on my shoulder and Shane ran up to his room to get his stuff ready. I let my ears follow his movements while my eyes were closed. I sat down at the table and rested my head on my arms. Mom left me there to go help him.

Thirteen minutes later, they walked back downstairs, Shane had a duffel bag in one hand. "Bye Cam," he said. I frowned, but got up and walked over to him. "Keep your promise," I muttered in his ear as I hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered, "Always." I backed away before I started to cry and watched as Mom walked him out to his car. (He had a special CIA Driver's License.)

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and sent one last text.

_What if I get in another fight?_

I mean, it had been happening a lot lately, and he was the one teaching me moves past the basic stuff Dad had taught me.

_Instincts. You'll be OK. Love ya._

That was his reply. I stuck my tongue out at him through the window beside the front door as he pulled away, and I was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

**Chapter 1: The usual**

I sat in one of the towers and listened to the sound of girls arriving. I heard limo doors (all for show) slam and suitcases being rolled down the halls. I heard squeals of delight and high-fives. I heard Madam Dabney telling the 7th graders not to touch the sword. Finally, I heard the sound I was waiting for. A British accent.

I ran down the stairs of the tower and into our room. Bex was already there, looking around for me. I was known to hide in plain sight. "Bex!" I yelled from behind her. She turned and captured me in a hug. "Good to see you again!" She said, releasing me. Her accent was thick.

Someone walked in behind me, and all I had to see were her shoes to know that Macey was here. "Hey Macey," I said, turning to see her. She hugged me and Bex. "Hey!"

"Let me help you with those!" I said, grabbing two suitcases from the hall. She had two in her hand. Man these things were heavy. We threw them in the corner and sat on our beds, talking. Suddenly we heard a thump and a Southern Accent say, "Oopsy Daisy," and we ran to the hall. "Liz!" We all yelled and we pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

When we finally let her go, I grabbed her suitcase and threw it on her bed. She fell down beside it. It felt good to be with each other again.

"Are the boys coming back this semester?" Bex asked no one in particular. I shrugged. I didn't know. Although I hoped they were. I had a certain Blackthorne Boy on my mind. In fact, I had his jacket in my suitcase.

"Let me see if I can find out," Liz said, clicking some buttons on her laptop. We all watched her impatiently as she continued to click and type and hack. She finally sighed and her bangs blew up off her forehead. "JONAS!" She muttered and typed faster. I laughed. "Good luck Liz," I muttered, getting up and walking to the window. The sun was setting, and it was endless days I would sit and watch it set. It was beautiful.

"Finally!" Liz exclaimed, and I rushed with the others to get in view of the computer screen. "They will be here..tonight!" Liz exclaimed, and I let out a deep breath. I don't know if it was relief or excitement, but suddenly, I was hyper.

"Well, I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?" Macey said. We all glared. She didn't care that the boys would be there, but we did! She sighed and looked at out outfits. "You look fine, please!" She said. I smiled and followed her out the door, leaving them to decide if they wanted to follow us or not.

We walked in the Dining Hall and after getting our food and sitting down, Mom took the podium. We said the pledge and then she made the announcement.

"Welcome back girls. This semester you will be joined once again by some Blackthorne Boys. Let's welcome the boys," she said, and we all got quiet as they walked in.

The first one in was my Blackthorne Boy. His shiny dark hair, emerald green eyes, toned body. He was there. Jacketless. I wanted to laugh, but he caught my eye and smirked, and I smiled back.

Bex and Liz were scanning the line for Grant and Jonas. I found Grant and then Jonas, standing fourth and fifth in line. There were roughly fifteen of them altogether. They grabbed a plate and sat down. Zach came over and sat beside me, Grant sat beside Bex, and Jonas squeezed in beside Liz.

"Did you miss me Gallagher Girl?" He asked me, pulling me into a one-armed hug. I shrugged. "Oh, come on Gallagher Girl," he said, releasing me. I smiled. He smirked. "I knew you did," he said. He started eating again, but I was done. I waited on him before I got up. "Are you done?" Macey asked. I nodded. "Me too," Bex said. Liz nodded in agreement. We all got up and walked out. The boys followed.

We ran up to our room and crashed on the bean bags in the middle of the floor. I thought the guys had gone to their room, but they had come to ours. Their steps were silent and our backs were to the door. Zach came up behind me and covered my eyes. I screamed before flipping over backwards and standing up, ready for a fight. Bex and Grant were laughing and Liz and Jonas were settling in her bean bag. Macey looked like she was going to kill Zach. I looked around. He had knocked over a bottle of water and it had busted and leaked onto her suitcase. I smothered a laugh at her expression before throwing a pillow at Bex so she would stop laughing. Zach came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jerk!" I muttered. He smirked. We fell back into the bean bag. It was a usual first day with the plus of the boys were back.

Ironically, Macey plugged her iPod in and put it on shuffle and "Boys are Back in Town" started playing. Good start to a new semester.

**If the Prologue confused anyone, just ask. it's really important later. I have the main idea of this story together, but I don't want to rush it. I hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brush Passes

**Chapter 2: Brush Passes**

I walked the halls in my new uniform, matching the hundreds of other girls in the school. I couldn't sleep last night, so Macey had attacked my face with make-up to hide the dark circles. My hair was scrunched and pretty and I was wearing tennis shoes.

Morning classes were pretty boring, but we already had a ton of homework. I had ate hardly anything at lunch, so my stomach was growling as Zach, Grant, Bex, and I walked to the elevator for CoveOps.

We walked into class and took our seats, Zach beside me and Bex and Grant in front of us. Class officially started in 3...2...1.

Mr. Solomon walked in right on time. He didn't start asking questions, talking, or lecturing. He walked to the front of the room on one side and then to back of the room on the other. He left, and I noticed there was something in my pocket. I was on the aisle. I pulled it out and looked at it.

_Learn to recognize a brush pass._

_Know how to brush pass without someone knowing._

_Meet me out front out of uniform in 5._

_~S_

I showed the note to everyone and we all left the room for our rooms to get changed. We were going into town.

Zach let go of my hand as we took separate directions to our rooms. Bex was talking about how she couldn't wait to go to town. I thought about it. We were going to town. The COC were still after me. This wouldn't be good.

"Cammie!" Bex said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked. I hadn't heard a word she had just said. She slapped me in the back of the head. "Hey! I thought you reserved those for Grant!" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head. She pushed me in the door. "I reserve them for Grant Moments," she corrected. I laughed. I slipped out of my uniform and into dark wash jeans and a green tank top. My tennis shoes stayed on my feet and I grabbed a jacket from the collection of Macey's in the closet. Bex had changed into light wash jeans and a blue tank top. She was wearing similar to me, only I looked like nothing compared to her Greek Goddess beauty.

"Ready?" She asked me. I nodded. I was ready for Solomon.

We met everyone at the front doors. Solomon was waiting on us. We weren't late; there was still 23.8 seconds left. The guys ran up behind us. I turned to see them coming down the stairs.

Zach was wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, showing off his abs. He came up and grabbed my hand. I turned back around to see Solomon looking straight at us. I wished I could be a chameleon at that moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your mission is to know who has the object at all times. If you get the pass, hand it off. If someone sees you hand it off, you will be compromised. Any questions?" We were all silent.

"Oh, and for safety purposes, if you see anything funny we're heading back. The COC are still out there." He looked straight at me.

We all jogged off of school ground and split up. Zach came with me and we walked by Josh's Dad's pharmacy. I ignored it and looked around. There were a lot of people walking around since it was about the time everyone got off work. I saw Anna and Tina across the street, and Bex and Grant were ahead of us. I saw a guy walk past Anna and her hand flew to her pocket.

"Miss Morgan, who has the pass?"

"Anna," I said without skipping a beat.

"Very good Miss Morgan. Miss Baxter who has it now?"

"Tina," She answered after a second of hesitation.

"Good. Mr. Goode?"

"Tina is passing it off to Grant," Zach said without looking behind him. How he knew that I had no idea.

"Tina, return to the school."

The questioning stopped while Grant had it. Everyone knew he did because Tina had been caught giving it to him.

I pulled Zach to a stop outside an ice cream shop and looked at the designs and flavors in the window.

"Hungry?" Zach asked me. I shook my head.

"I just like looking at the pictures," I said. He looked at me funny and I shrugged. Someone walked by and there was something in my pocket. "Miss Morgan, who has the pass?" Mr. Solomon started again.

"Me," I said. There was a pause.

"I have it," Bex finally said.

"Return to the school," Solomon said and I looked at Zach.

"Come on," he said, pulling me in the direction of the school. I kept my lookout for anyone suspicious, and wasn't surprised to see two or three men keeping tails on us. "We have tails," I said into my Comms. Zach squeezed my hand tighter and pulled me faster.

"Are you alone?" Solomon asked.

"No." I said.

"I'm with her," Zach said. I heard Solomon let out a gust of relief.

"Where are you?" I looked around. We were almost to the front of the school.

"Twenty yards from the school," Zach answered. I caught the tails on the reflection of a window. They were getting closer.

"Zach," I muttered and he looked at them from a mirror on the car.

We were ten yards away from the school now. They broke into a run behind us, and I gulped.

"Do we fight?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sending help." Mr. Solomon said without skipping a beat. I gulped again and Zach gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before we stopped walking and turned around.

We were surrounded by three big guys and two more were on their way. They attacked first and I went into instincts mode.

Memories of my brother came back to me; memories of my earliest training.

"_Rely on your instincts. Don't over think things."_

Well my instincts were coming in handy. I ducked a punch and jumped a kick. I felt Zach's back on mine and knew we had each other's back. Literally. I heard more footsteps and was so glad to see Bex and Grant coming to join us. Bex fell in beside me, and Grant fell in beside Zach.

"Glad to see me?" Bex asked, throwing a punch to a guys gut.

"Mhmm," I got out, ducking a punch before jumping and roundhouse kicking him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly I was jerked backward and I gasped as my feet left the ground. "Duck," Bex said, jumping up and nailing my attacker in the face. He released me and I fell to my feet. "Thanks!" I panted getting up.

Finally, all five were down, dead or unconscious. I grabbed Zach's hand and we ran as fast as we could to the school, Bex and Grant hard on our heels.

We walked in the school and made our way to the CoveOps classroom. Mr. Solomon and the class were waiting on us.

When we took our seats and Mr. Solomon started his lecture.

"You did good knowing who had the pass, but some of you," His gaze shifted straight to Tina, "weren't successful in passing it off. Be careful, sometimes that could be the difference between life and death. And always know who passes it to you," he said, switching his gaze to me.

I held his gaze steady. He finally looked else where. "Class dismissed," he said and everyone left. "Cam, Zach," Mr. Solomon said before we could escape.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded and Zach did, too. I was hoping he wouldn't ask for the note, I wanted to read it. He didn't. He made a Ok, leave motion with his hand and we left. Bex was waiting for me at the door.

"See ya Zach," I said, sadly letting go of his hand.

"Bye Gallagher Girl," he said, kissing my cheek before he left. We walked behind him, and Bex was silent. When we made it to the room, Macey and Liz were waiting on us.

"What happened!" Macey yelled as soon as the door closed. How did she know anything happened? I shot her a look and she answered my silent question. "Our assignment was to hack your Comms." Ohhh. Well then.

"What's the note say?" Liz asked, obviously Macey had filled her in.

I shrugged and pulled it out of my pocket.

_We're still here._

_Don't forget us._

_COC_

I hid my fear, but inside I was trembling.

**How was that? I hope it was good. I don't want to hurry things, so I'm trying to keep it slow. I want a little more Zammie, so I think that will be in the next chapter, if not, the next.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, what you want(ed), what was wrong. Thanks.**

**~K!**


	3. Chapter 3: Zammie

**Chapter 3: Zammie**

For the second night in a row, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes pictures of my brother, or images of my Dad showed up. If they stayed closed, I would see the COC. I didn't want to keep them closed. I grabbed a book and crept out of my room and down the hall. I trailed my fingers against the stone, letting them feel the roughness and bumps. I walked to the library and sat in a bean bag in the back corner by a window. I really didn't want to read the book I had brought, but I did want to get away from everything. I let my mind wander to random things, but they kept coming back to my brother. The one secret I couldn't tell Bex, Liz, or Macey.

Shane. He promised me he would come home. He went MIA 5 years ago. He broke his promise.

I remembered the times he would clean my wounds. He would always rub peroxide or alcohol on them. Alcohol burned like fire, but he taught me never to show pain. He was gentle and protective, the one I would run to if I ever needed anything. I could tell him anything.

I remembered the day he left perfectly. But the one thing I remember the most clearly about that day was when I looked up through my long bangs. They were shielding my eyes which were threatening to brim over with tears. I glared and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep." He had frowned.

He didn't want to hurt me, he never had before. Even when he was teaching me moves, he was gentle and sure, teaching me how to do everything without actually hurting me. He pushed me to my limits and taught me how to hide pain and emotion. How to act like I wasn't hurt even if I had broken a bone (which had happened when he taught me to ice skate. I didn't have good balance.)

He also had taught me how to read the stars. I remember sitting on a blanket in the yard in shorts and one of his sweatshirts in his lap and him pointing out constellations in the sky. We would stay out all night, looking at the stars and talking. He would tell me anything I wanted to know that he had an answer to. I loved those summer nights.

I was stirred from my memories by the sound of footsteps. I felt gentle hands around my waist and knew Zach was there. He kissed my temple and I turned on my knees to see him. He was wearing shorts and white Tshirt. I smiled at him and he settled in beside me.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" He whispered in my ear. I blinked and noticed my eyes were wet.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and I closed my eyes. For the first time tonight, I didn't see the COC. I saw darkness, the back of my eyelids.

"Worrying about the COC?" He asked, playing with my fingers. I thought about it for a minute. Yeah, I guess I was. I nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said, resting his head on mine. He didn't know that. But hearing him say it still made me feel better.

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked drowsily.

"I heard you walk by," he said. I knew I didn't walk by his room, and made a mental note to check for bugs. I was finally feeling the lack of sleep in my body. I snuggled in closer to him and let myself be comforted by his presence as I fell asleep with my head between his head and shoulder and my hands in his.

Zach woke me up the next morning. I was momentarily confused by where I was, but I remember last night and smiled. "See you at breakfast," I said, running up to my room…and my death.

"Cam! Where have you been! You had me bloody scared!" Bex yelled, her accent thick. She reminded me of my mother sometimes. "Look at you! You have five minutes to get ready and your hair is a disaster!" Macey told me. I resisted the urge to laugh. Liz just looked at me from her computer. "Did you do your homework?"

Now at that, I had to laugh. It was completely random.

"Bex, I fell asleep in the library, Macey give me my uniform and when I get out of the shower you can fix my hair, and yes, Liz, I did my homework."

Macey threw me an outfit and I ran to the shower before I got pounded again. One and half minutes later I was in our uniform and Macey was attacking my knotted hair.

Five minutes after I had walked in the door, I was walking out, surrounded by my best friends who were arguing about the advantages of sunglasses.

I wasn't hungry, so while they left me to go get food, I went over and sat down. Zach came over and sat beside me.

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl? Not hungry?" He asked, sliding his plate of two biscuits and eggs in between us.

"Not really," I said. But a spy, even a spy-in-training, never knows when their last meal will be.

"Eat something," he said, gesturing to his plate. I sighed and grabbed a biscuit. I nibbled at the edges while Bex, Macey and Liz sat down.

"Your needed in your Mom's office," Mr. Solomon said from behind us. Zach stood up and took his plate up. I stood up to follow him. "Eat that first," Liz, Macey, Bex, and Zach all chorused. I sighed and choked it down, sticking my tongue out at my best friends before me and Zach left.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as the doors closed and I leaned into him. We walked up to my mom's office, and before I could even knock I heard her say, "Come in."

I looked at Zach and his emerald green eyes sparkled before he opened the door.

I sat on the couch and pulled him down beside me. My mom started talking even before we were sitting down. She seemed upset and nervous.

"You were attacked yesterday on a class assignment by the Circle of Cavan. You were left with a note. You fought your way out." All she was doing was stating the obvious.

"Yes," I said.

"Did you see the man's face that left you the note?"

"Only so much as I saw the attackers faces. They were covered in ski masks."

"Oh. So do you still have the note?" She asked. I shuddered at the simpleness of the note. "Liz has already ran scans and everything. The only fingerprints or DNA is mine," I said, pulling it out of my pocket.

She took it without a word and Zach pulled me closer as my body shuddered.

"OK, Cam I'll see you tomorrow night?" She said.

I nodded and we stood up. She waved as we walked out the door and Zach grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb in small circles.

"What was that about?" Bex asked, running into us.

"Nothing. She stated the obvious and took the note. Nothing." I didn't understand why that was all she did. She seemed like she was hiding something. I shrugged the idea away and kept walking with Zach and them to our class.

This would be a long day.

Madame Dabney was floating around the room, explaining how to Waltz and the importance of dance. I was literally falling asleep.

_Meet me at the Library at midnight._

_~Z_

The note came from no-where so I knew Madame Dabney hadn't seen it. I nodded slightly to let Zach know I'd be there. He smirked in my direction. I was going to the Library tonight again anyways, it was easier to fall asleep in the large quiet room in the light of the stars.

* * *

I blinked my eyes again and cursed the COC for plaguing my nights with nightmares. I felt Zach's arms sliding around my waist and he moved me over onto his lap. It was much more comfortable than the bean bag.

"Are you OK Gallagher Girl?" He asked. I had tears in my eyes again. Memories of Shane and nightmares of the COC were haunting me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, my voice catching in the throat. I knew he didn't buy it, but he didn't ask questions. He pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair.

I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked.

He sighed. "I wanted to ask you something."

I gulped. "And?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my breathing even.

"Do the COC scare you? Do they keep you up? Is that the reason you haven't been eating, or sleeping?" That was more than one question, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Yes," I whispered. "All of the above."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"You know your safe right? I'll protect you. Bex will protect you. Macey will protect you. All your sisters will protect you." I nodded, still hung up on the words, "I'll protect you."

He would give his life for me. He loved me. Of course he hadn't said it out loud yet.

"I know Zach, I know. But it doesn't relieve my stress," I whispered, laying back on him and closing my eyes.

"What does?" He asked.

"This," I said, snuggling my head under his chin and letting my mind stop running. He was quiet and I fell asleep to his quiet breath. Again.

**How was that for Zammie? More Action, I guess, coming up. More about Shane coming up. Please review. Thanks. **

**~K!**


	4. Chapter 4: And the Walls Go Up

**Chapter 4: And the Walls Go Up**

One week. One week since the COC had attacked us on our assignment in town. One week without attacks. But still, one week with sleeping in the library with Zach. The memories just wouldn't go away.

We walked into CoveOps and found a note on Solomon's desk.

_Out Front in ten. No uniforms._

_Bring disguises._

_~S_

I turned and ran back up to my room with Bex following me. "Where's Macey's wig?" I asked, digging through all our things. "I got three," Bex said, heading to the bathroom for contacts. "I got them already," I said before she could go through the doors. We changed into jeans and Tshirts and ran back down the stairs.

"Keep a partner with or near you at all times. If you see anything suspicious, say so. If anything happens that isn't supposed to, we are leaving. Protection is number one next to our assignment." Solomon was giving a little speech before we climbed into a helicopter.

The boys, again, were last. They squished their way in and Zach came over to sit beside me. He grabbed my hand and played with my fingers while I talked to Bex.

"This'll be bloody brilliant!" She was telling me, referring to our assignment, although our actual assignment hadn't been told to us yet.

"Sure, Bex," I said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your job is to tail your subject. Who that is, only you know. If you spot your tail and shake them, compromise them. Of course, try not to get compromised. Here are your subjects," he said, handing us a folder with a file of one of our classmates inside.

I glanced inside mine and saw I was tailing Zach. I smiled a small smile and caught him looking at me from the corner of his eye as I scanned my friends. "Meet me at here in two hours," Solomon said, giving us the hint to go ahead and leave. I walked with Bex down the crowded street, not checking for a tail yet because we were all so close together. I kept Zach in sight though as we walked, not exactly tailing yet, but still following. I kept up a conversation with Bex as we rounded a corner…right into three big men.

I kicked out and roundhouse kicked one and Bex was punching and ducking like crazy. "Solomon, Chameleon and Duchess are in trouble." I said, keeping a close watch on the guy edging closer to me. "I'm coming," Zach said in the Comms and then he was there behind me. Bex was suddenly flying back into the brick wall with a gasp. She stood up on shaky legs, and I got in beside her in her fight. Zach was fighting smart, moving at the last minute to dodge. He got in a good kick to the guys face before he got sent flying onto his back.

The guy ignored Zach and started towards me. I took a deep breath and got ready, but suddenly I was dragged out from behind. I was getting ready to flip my attack over when a knife was in front of my face.

"Cool it," the man said, and I braced my muscles but stopped moving. "Good girl," the voice said, and I rolled my eyes. He hand my arms back but I still had an advantage he didn't know about. I heard them coming from the Comms. I saw Grant and Tina come running up behind him and kicked the ground once to tell them to stop. They saw my feet moving and slowed down. I kicked again, using morse code for "ON THREE". I heard more than saw their kicks, but the guy was talking to his friends whose hands were full with Zach and Bex.

I kicked once.

I kicked again.

The third time I kicked I ducked as low as I could from his grasp and Tina roundhouse kicked the back of his head. I slid out from his loosening grasp as he crumpled to the floor. "Zach! Bex!" I called out and they ducked a punch and turned and ran after us. We sprinted down the street and saw Solomon waiting for us with a limo. "Get in," He said, pushing us in beside the rest of the class and the doors were closed and the car sped off.

I panted and laid my head back, relieved to get away again. But it scared me they had gotten so close, twice. Zach grabbed my hand and wrapped a reassuring hand around my waist. I sighed and closed my eyes for longer than a blink before I realized it was swollen and didn't want to open.

"Want some ice for that?" Solomon said, handing me an ice-pack. I took it gratefully and relaxed in the company of my sisters. But all too soon Zach was pulling me out of the car, and I had to go to my mother's office.

"Cam, that's twice in two weeks they have gotten close to you. We aren't doing anymore off the property assignments. You need to have someone with you at all times. Keep an eye out. That's really all we can do. Are you OK?"

She added the last part because I was blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake. Zach was the only other person in the room.

"Ok, and yeah, I'm fine." She nodded and we stood up and left.

I grabbed Zach's hand as we left the room and once the door was closed behind us he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked up to my room in silence, and I was sad to see him go. But I let go of his hand and he trailed it across my cheekbone before leaving me.

My friends were waiting on me, so I told them the whole story. The whole thing.

They weren't surprised at some of the details, and Bex kept interrupting me to tell her side. Finally, I was don't talking and I was beat out tired.

"I'm going to bed," I said, falling back onto my pillow and closing my eyes. For the first time in a week, I slept in my room without Zach. I heard my roommates whispering about a paper due in some class, and I knew I still had to write it, but sleep was more important.

I blacked out.

**Yes, it was short. Yes, I know it wasn't the best. But I'm trying to hurry to get to the good part.**

**Yes, Shane is alive in this story.**

**No, Shane is not part of the COC.**

**I have this one scene in my head that won't leave me, so until I get there, things may seemed rushed. Sorry. I hoped you liked this short chapter. The next one will be better I think. Should be. I can't talk today because I'm loosing my voice, so I figured I type.**

**Review please.**

**Wow that was a long authors note. Anyhow, please review.**

**~K!**

**Oh and I'm changing my name thing to NachoChameleon12 just so you know. (read my profile to get the NACHO thing…**


	5. Chap 5:And the Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Chapter 5: And the walls come tumbling down**

"Ow!" Bex hissed, sliding back against the wall. I smiled slightly. She jumped back up and kicked. I ducked. We went at it, talking while we worked. Suddenly, my feet were slung up under me. I took my mystery attacker with me when I fell and pinned…him to the ground. "I still won!" I told Zach. He smirked and I got off him.

"Class dismissed!" The coach yelled and I guzzled my water and slid on my sweatshirt before starting back to the school building. I was moving very slowly I might add, my muscles tired and loose.

Zach suddenly picked my up and threw me on his back. I yelled and smiled at the same time as he ran with me on his back to the school. Bex was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Oohhh," Macey said behind me. Whoa! Where'd she come from!? Liz was with her. "Having fun!?" Macey asked sarcastically as Zach set me down. He shrugged, kissed me on the cheek and left to find Grant and Jonas before dinner.

"You guys suck," I muttered, blushing.

"You know you love us," Liz said.

I laughed. "Yes."

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat!" Bex said.

"Your always hungry," I said, walking towards the Dining Hall. I looked up out of habit and saw that today was English. Good, I couldn't concentrate on congregating my verbs right, right now.

I grabbed a plate with fried chicken and mashed potatoes and corn. The others took the same thing and we walked to our usual table. I slid down beside Zach and he took his finger and swiped it through my mashed potatoes.

"Hey! What was that for!" I asked.

"I wanted to see if yours were as good as mine," he said, smirking.

I took a finger full of his first, and then mine.

"Hey, no fair! Yours are better."

"I think yours are better."

"Whatever," I said, taking a bite of chicken. I noticed Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and Grant all staring at me and Zach.

"What's your problem?" I asked them. They all shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. I was about to take another bite of chicken when an alarm went off.

"CODE BLACK!" I moaned and Zach grabbed my hand. We stood up and ran like everyone else to the halls.

There were men in black dropping from the ceiling and crawling through the half-secured doors and windows. I gasped. These guys were good to actually have made it in the school.

"Hide!" My mom whispered in my ear behind me. I didn't get a chance to respond or even to see her, Zach pulled through the crowd of teachers and students. I got my head finally and pulled him in the other direction, keeping my head below everyone else's and blending in to the crowd.

I found a passageway I hadn't been in in forever and pulled him through. I winked at Bex as I disappeared, and I know she was guarding the entrance.

It was pitch black in the tunnel, but I knew my way around. I pulled a stumbling Zach through the twists and turns of the narrow passageway and grumbled when a spider web got caught in my hair.

We came to a fork and I turned right. We walked into a small room that was littered in beanbags, books, and snack wrappers. This place was absolutely mine.

"Wow Cam," Zach said wading through the piles of trash and half read books.

"I haven't been in here in forever. Sorry," I said, kicking the trash to a corner. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was only joking," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned to wrap my arms around his waist. "I know," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. There was a thump above us and I jumped. Unspy like I know, but still.

He pulled me closer to him and ran his hand through my hair. I relaxed. He rested his chin on my head and I sighed.

I heard another thump and it took me a second to realize what it was. By the time I had it was too late. They were in.

"Ughh," I whined high pitched and Zach squeezed my hand. We were outnumbered 20 to two, so we didn't try to fight our way out.

"Cameron Morgan, you come with us. You stay here," the leader guy said. I squeezed Zach's hand, and the moment my skin left his, I went into spy mode. I walked along between two big goons in black. We turned left at the fork instead of going back to the hall, and I knew why after a few minutes in the darkness. I hadn't explored this side of the passageway, but I could tell from the smell of fresh air and chill of wind that it lead outside.

"Keep walking," a guy said, prodding me in the back to move faster. I sighed and walked faster.

In front of me I saw the grass of the school yard. "Get down!" a guy demanded shoving me forward. I fell to my knees on purpose and watched as Bex, Macey, Grant, Solomon, Mom, Tina, and the rest of my class fought. I tried to stand up but my guard shoved me back down. I felt my head starting to bleed where he had hit me and I heard grunts and sounds of a fight and I slumped to the ground. My hair was wet with blood and the smell was penetration my nostrils.

I blacked out.

**Yes, this chapter was EXTREMELY short compared to others I have written. I wanted to update one more time though tonight.**

**I hoped you like it. Shane's coming up soon.**

**Please review. Thanks for reviewing before. **

**~K!**


	6. Chapter 6: Show me someone i don't know

**Chapter 6: Spies Shouldn't Get Surprised**

I didn't know where I was going or what was happening. I was blindfolded in a car moving fast. That's all I knew. I could feel dried blood on my face from an aching cut on my head. I could feel the sharp edges of knifes on the edge of my skin, ready if I moved. I kept my breathing even, pretending to still be unconscious. The car stopped and I was shoved out. I landed on the sidewalk and felt that side of my body bleed. I didn't grunt or make any noise. As far as they knew, I was unconscious.

Someone picked me up by my bound wrists and dragged me inside somewhere. I could feel the difference of being outside and inside somewhere dark.

They walked down a hall, turned left, turned right. I heard a key unlocking something and then I was thrown in the small room. I landed on my side, holding in a scream as at least one rib busted under the sudden hit. My wrists were still bound, my ankles were still bound, and I was blindfolded. I heard the door lock and close and then retreating footsteps.

I was quiet, aching to scream, knowing I couldn't. I thought of Zach. He didn't want to let me go.

I listened to the room around me and realized that I could hear someone's breath other than mine. I listened more intently and noticed the breathing was heavy and slow. It was a guy's.

I heard footsteps come close to me and then someone was kneeling beside me. He didn't remove my blindfold, but I heard him gasp. I heard the sound of fabric ripping and then he was wrapping up the sore bruise/cut that was on my head. He unbound my ankles, but he left my wrists tied up. It was a second before I realized he was talking.

"Cam, how did they get to you? You were supposed to be safe and protected," he said, and I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice wasn't working. I could tell he was hiding his real voice, so I didn't say a word.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. The world of unconsciousness was better than the real word right now.

I woke up sitting in a chair, tied down. There was a guy standing beside me with a knife. It took me a minute to realize I could see. The blindfold was off.

"Ah, Cameron, I'm glad to see your awake," a guy said across the room from me. I scowled. "Now now, don't be like that." He said, smiling. He walked closer to me and I evened out my facial expressions, showing nothing.

"How are you doing Cameron?" He asked, showing his teeth in his smile. I said nothing.

"Aren't you curious? Do you want to know why we want you? Do you want to know what happened to your father?"

Now, of course, curiosity was burning inside, but once again, I said nothing.

The guy beside me with the knife brought the knife to my skin and made a cut on my upper arm. It didn't hurt exactly, but I knew it would deepen soon.

"Talk to me Cameron. How's your lovely mother doing?" I didn't let anything show on my face, and I didn't say a work. The knife-guy deepened the cut, and now, it was starting to hurt.

"Now, we don't want to hurt you. Quit being so petty. Now tell me, how many secret passageways like the one we found you in are there at Gallagher?" This guy was an idiot if he thought I'd betray my sisters.

The cut got deeper and the pain was getting harder to resist.

"Tell me!" He kept his voice just below a shout.

Silence.

The cut got worse. It was now to the bone.

"Nothing. No reaction whatsoever. Well. Cameron, tell us one thing. Where is the alumni disk?" I didn't know.

Silence.

The cut was cut wider and the guy kicked my broken rib. I didn't let nothing show, but I had never felt that much pain in my life.

"Take her away," the guy said in disgust, and the knife-dude blindfolded me and tied up my hands before prodding me in the back down a hall and throwing me in the cell again. I fell on my butt, unable to catch myself with my hands tied together behind my back. I felt blood oozing down my arm and I gasped as breathing got harder to do.

I heard the lock being turned and someone mumbling as they were thrown in after me. The guy thrown in behind me fell beside me and got to his feet. His hands weren't tied I think. Suddenly, he was untying my hands and I reached up to undo my blindfold.

"Don't move," the guy warned while the blindfold was still on, and I froze. He ripped his shirt and tied it around my arm. I gasped as he pulled it tight.

When he was done I removed my blindfold. I gasped at the sight.

"Shane?" I breathed, a smile forming on my lips and tears forming in my eyes.

"Cam," he whispered, pulling me into a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and thought I'd never let go.

"Are you OK?" He asked, pulling me back and looking at my bruised tear-stained face. I nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" He asked me. His tone reminded me of when I was little and he fixed up my cuts. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Stand up," he said, pulling me to my feet. My breath was still hard to catch, but I had to admit, it was easier.

"Thanks," I said, feeling lightheaded. I looked at him for the first time since he left. His hair was dark and his blue eyes that matched mine sparkled, but he was cut up and his shirt was torn halfway off. I realized that's what was on my head and my arm. You could see his tan 8 pack. He didn't look nearly as bad as I did. He pulled me back into another hug, and I smiled. It felt so good to have him back.

**There's some Shane. I hope you liked it. I have plans for 2 chapters ahead of this, but next chapter is a little iffy. I'm not sure what to do. Any suggestions? Anything your looking for? Please Review.**

**~K**


	7. Chapter 7: Game Plan

**Chapter 7:**

**Zach's POV**

I couldn't get over the fact that they had my Gallagher Girl. Classes continued like nothing was wrong, but everyone was noticing Cam's absence.

The girls were taking it hard.

Bex was stressed out, hitting Grant in the back of the head every chance she got.

Macey was hiding her feelings pretty well, but she was talking more than usual about random things and leaving in the middle of conversations.

Liz was looking more things up, gathering more information, buying her time with extra credit projects. I think they were all waiting on me to say, "Let's go get her."

So I did.

"Let's go get her," I said at lunch. They all stopped eating and stared at me.

"Seriously?" Grant asked. I nodded. Bex and Macey smiled. I knew they wanted to too.

"OK, so we need location, a plan…" I said.

"I can find the location," Liz blurted. We all looked at her.

"How?" Jonas asked.

"We have a tracking device in her shoes," she said, blushing from the stares.

"That's right! We do!" Bex and Macey exclaimed.

"That's good. Go talk to Mrs. Morgan," Mr. Solomon said from behind. CRAP! When did he get there? I looked at Grant and he shrugged slightly.

"I've been standing here the whole time Mr. Goode," he said. Bex snorted under her breath, whether it was at me, or the disbelief of that statement, I wasn't sure.

We all got up and walked down the hall to Cam's Mom's office.

Solomon followed us in and closed the door behind us. They talked for a minute before Mrs. Morgan stood up.

"You can't go get her. It's too dangerous for you. Your still training." I figured they would say something like this. I kept quiet, but I felt like showing them just how much training I'd had. And I'd had more than the rest of them. I went to Blackthorne in fifth grade when my family got tired of rotating me around. You learn a lot when you're the youngest one in the school.

We were finally able to go, after Liz had given them the tracking information. We weren't hungry anymore, so we walked to the girls' room. Before we walked in, I knew the room was bugged. "Why don't we go somewhere they can't hear us?" I asked. They all looked confused.

"Like where, Goode?" Macey asked, sliding her hands on her hips.

"Like a passageway McHenry," I retorted, turning and running down the hall and to the passageway Cam had taken me to.

"Whoa! This place is a mess!" Bex said, dropping into one of the wrapper covered beanbags. Macey moved books out of her way and dropped into a beanbag, looking at her nails. Grant, Jonas, and I elected to lean against the wall, but Liz fell beside Macey and Bex with her laptop pulled out.

"So we're going to get her, right?" Bex asked. I nodded.

"Where is she?" She turned her attention to Liz and her typing fingers.

"Umm, here!" Liz said, pointing to a place on her screen. She turned the laptop around so we could all see. "I know where that is," Grant said.

"Where?" Macey asked.

"Like two hours from here, south," he said.

"Find the building blueprints," Jonas said, sliding down between Macey and Liz to help Liz find the things.

Fifteen minutes later, we had a way in and a way out, and we knew exactly where Cammie was and how we were going to get her.

We snuck back upstairs and to our rooms. We grabbed napotine patches and whatever other equipment we needed before sneaking back downstairs and into a different passageway.

I was going to get my Gallagher Girl back.

**Cam's POV**

They didn't bother me or Shane for the whole day. Of course, that meant we didn't have food either, but that didn't bother me. I didn't think I could eat anything anyway, even though my stomach seemed to think otherwise. It growled more than once.

I was sitting beside Shane along the back wall. We were talking and catching up. I was telling him about how many more fights I got in my fifth grade year, the details of my 6th grade year and how after that I went to Gallagher. I still hadn't told him about Zach though. He would probably get all "protective-older-brother" on me and Zach.

He seemed familiar with my tales of Gallagher. I had never made the connection until now that he went to Blackthorne.

But that's how we spent the day, talking. I finally shut up, right before describing my sophomore year and Josh. I laid my head on his broad shoulder and closed my eyes. He rested his arm over my shoulders and I drifted off to sleep.

**Shane's POV**

Cam was telling me about her life after I left. Every now and then her stomach would growl, but she would ignore it like nothing had happened. My little sister had grown up, and by her stories, she was ready for Gallagher when she went.

What I had taught her, fighting skills and hiding pain and emotion, she was good at. She was also like me and Dad. She was a pavement artist.

No one could blend in and hide better than me. It was proven. But now I think I have a run for my money.

Her face was bloody and bruised, yet she acted like it was nothing. Her arms and legs that were tan and strong were black and blue and her jeans were practically torn off below her knees, but she acted like she didn't care.

She definitely was a Morgan. I was proud of her.

The stories she told me were similar to my adventures, but I was listening more to her mention of her friends and Mom. Her friends sounded like good people, and in fact, I knew who Bex Baxter was. I had never met her, but I had heard of her and her parents.

Cam stopped telling me about her life when she reached her sophomore year, and I wondered why.

She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She seemed so peaceful, and in that position, I could picture her as the little tough girl she used to be. I wrapped my arm over her shoulders, holding her there beside me like I would never let her go.

**Well, that's that. I have an idea for the next chapter so I can't wait to write!! Please review. What's your favorite part? What's wrong? What's right? What's Goode, what's bad? Tell me please. **

**~K!**

**PS Thanks for the review.**


	8. Chapter 8: I know you

**Chapter 8: I Know You. You Do?**

**Zach**

Our plan was simple, and we were relying on Solomon and Cam's mom to get there soon. Our plan was this:

1. I get captured.

2. They break in.

3. Solomon gets in.

4. (I should be with Cam by now) I bring Cam to escape point.

5. Escape

Solomon was essential for a distraction.

Right now, I was focusing on the first part. I put a shark-tooth necklace on that had a comms in it and walked up to the door of the building the COC were in.

I walked right in and pretended to be a horribly trained spy, more like a five year old playing spy.

Five seconds after entering the building, an alarm was going off, and I was surrounded. "Put him in with Cameron. We'll talk to him later," someone said, and I was blindfolded and led away, but I was going to see Cam.

I was thrown in a cell with cement floors, and let me tell you, they didn't feel too good to land on. I heard a lock being turned behind me before reaching up to untie the bandana around my eyes. The second I took it off, Cam ran over to me. "Zach!" She said, hugging me.

**Cam**

Shane was asleep against the wall, so I stood up and walked around, pacing. Suddenly, the door opened and someone was thrown in. I watched as he untied his bandana and looked around. His emerald green eyes lit up when he saw me. What was he doing here?

"Zach!" I said, running to him. He looked unhurt. I hugged him, it was so good to see him.

"Cam," he said, rubbing his hand through my hair. He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back, forgetting about my brother in the corner of the room. I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He finally broke away and I let my arms down, but I didn't move from his lap. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting you," he said.

"I'm fine, you didn't need to risk your life to come get me," I said, feeling like it would be my fault if anything happened to him.

"You don't look fine. And yeah, we sort of did," he said, smirking.

"We?" I asked.

"Is that Chameleon?" A faint voice asked. I looked around his neck to a necklace he would never wear. A Comms.

"Hey Duchess," I said, replying to the familiar voice.

There wasn't a reply directly, but I could tell they were all relieved to hear my voice.

"You didn't think I could leave your roommates out of this, did you?" He said, standing up. I stood up too. "No, not really," I said. He smirked.

"Who's that?" Uh-oh. Crap, Shane was awake. Probably had been for the last five minutes. He was a light sleeper ( I should know as many times as he caught me doing things) so he had probably been up since I stood up.

"Shane, this is Zach Goode," I said awkwardly. Zach stood up and pulled me to my feet. I kept hold of his hand, and although Shane didn't stare, I know he noticed.

"Shane Morgan," Shane said, shaking Zach's hand. Zach looked at him for a second before a smug smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Hey Shane, good to see you again," Zach said. I stared. What?

"Oh! Man, you too!" Shane said, realization flashing across his face.

"Ugh," I said, not really sure what to say.

"You know each other?" I asked when they both turned to look at me.

"Yeah, Zach was the youngest kid at Blackthorne my last year there," Shane said. I nodded my head like this made perfect sense, but really, it took me three minutes to understand what he had just said.

"So, how do you know each other?" Shane asked, staring first at me, then Zach, then me; he was using his death glare, and believe me, as many times as I had seen it, I never got over it."Blackthorne did an exchange with Gallagher," I said.

"Ok," Shane said. "So, why exactly are you here? And who's with you?" Shane said, looking straight at Zach.

"To get Cam and her friends…Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, and me."

Shane thought about it for a minute. Suddenly, Zach's necklace flashed once and he put an earpiece in his ear.

I couldn't hear, but he dragged me out of the way of the door, and Shane followed. The door flew open and off it's hinges, and we were escaping. One problem.

I couldn't exactly run, fight, do much of anything. But I could try… and when I saw Shane and Zach both look from me to Macey McHenry, our rescuers, I knew I would do anything to get all of us out of here.

**Macey's POV**

Zach had gone in, and after we heard a slight scuffle, we dropped in, careful of trip wires and laser detectors. We made it easily to a point we had decided to stop.

"Zach….doing….."

"Couldn't …..leave."

"We?"

"Is that Chameleon?" Bex asked through the Comms. We really hoped Zach had made it to her.

"Hey Duchess," Cam said, and we all cheered quietly at the sound of her voice. We waited exactly 5 minutes before continuing with our plan. Solomon wasn't going to get here in time, if they were coming at all.

"Liz, any detectors? Bex, cover me," I said. Liz tapped away on her mini computer, and Bex slinked around behind me. I made my way to through directions by Liz to a corner. The cell where Cammie and Zach was behind it. "Cover me," I told Bex. She nodded and I ran down the hall and pulled out my earring and put them on the lock.

"Places," I mumbled in my Comms, and I saw Zach pulling Cam away from the door. Some other taller dude followed.

In five seconds my earring had turned into silent bombs, blowing the door to pieces. I stood there, blinking away the dust. Cam was holding Zach's hand, standing close to him and the big tall dude. Man, he was hot! Who was he!?

Zach and the dude (let's call him that for now) looked at each other and then at Cammie. I noticed she was putting more weight on one leg and her arm was tied up like her head…with the bottom of the dude's shirt…? Her ribs looked swollen, probably broken, and that idea was reinforced by the heavier than necessary breathing.

Whatever was wrong with her, she looked at me and smiled. We still hadn't triggered an alarm, and I heard through the Comms that Solomon was here. Wow.

"Getting in is the easy part. Now see if we can get out," Solomon said in the Comms and I swear I saw Zach Goode wince slightly, just for a second.

Let's get out of here.


	9. Chapter 9: Family Love

**Chapter 9: Family Love**

**Shane's POV**

I barely had time to register that my little sis was probably dating Zachary Goode. The same Zachary Goode that hid in the shadows and learned everything there was to know without being seen (except by me) that last year I was there. I barely had time to register all this before the gate blew up, and we were free to escape. But I knew this was a challenge none of us were prepared for. Or I thought it would be.

Cam was standing between me and Zach, and the other girl, I think I caught Cammie whisper, "Macey." Whoever she was, she was hot. Yes, I know, she's what, 17?

Anyways, the girl made a motion with her hand, and Zach took a step forward. Cammie tried to follow, but she stumbled. I picked her up and carried her, following Zach and Macey through the halls. Macey seemed to be listening to someone on her Comms giving her directions. We rounded corners and ducked laser sensors. We ran halls and turned corners. We turned one corner and five big men were waiting on us. "Put me down," Cam muttered darkly, and I set her on her feet while blocking a kick at the same time.

I was fighting hard and keeping an eye on Cam at the same time. Even though she was in no shape for a fight, she ducked and punched, nailing her attacker in the gut. He bent over and she nailed him on the head, sending him sinking to the floor below. She turned with a roundhouse kick and nailed a guy headed straight for her. I sighed (this was the easiest and first fight in a while) and kicked, making the guy jump. While he was in the air I launched another kick, sending him flying into the back wall. His head made contact and he sank to floor, probably dead.

The fighting came to a close, and Macey and Zach ran beside Cam. I followed.

**Cam's POV**

Running between Zach and Macey wasn't easy, but I kept moving. We rounded more corners and ran more halls. Eventually, we met up with Bex and Grant. Bex smiled and Grant sighed before we ran off down more hallways. It wasn't long before we were out and in a helicopter with Mr. Solomon and Liz and Jonas. No one seemed to notice Shane, except Mr. Solomon, who didn't say a word. I stood close to him (after hugging and squealing) and leaned back on him, letting him support me. He put his hand on my shoulder and just stood there. Silent.

Zach was standing beside me, his hand in mine, a mirror of Shane. My friends finally settled down and waited the ride out.

I couldn't wait to be back and see my mom. My family was back together…almost.

Solomon didn't say anything about Shane, but I think he knew who he was.

We finally made it to the school, and I jumped out, stumbling on my poor leg. Zach caught me and helped he walk in. We walked straight to my mom's office. No one was in the hallways. I realized that was because it was midnight…

"Cam!" Mom said as I stumbled in the door. She engulfed me in a hug, but immediately backed off. "Your rib is broken," she said, looking worried. I smiled and managed a nod. "Yeah, I tried to tie it up, but Tshirt only works so well," Shane said from behind me. Mom slowly lifted her eyes from me to him.

Her blue eyes were suddenly filled with tears, and she was smiling. Everyone left, leaving us alone. She cried and hugged him and cried some more. Shane just stood there, letting her get it all out. Finally, she stopped crying and we all took a seat on one of the couches. I attempted sitting on the other end of the couch Shane was on, but he pulled me over beside him. I smiled and crashed the seat next to him.

He turned and untied the shirt pieces that were around my head. I had forgot they were there. They were dried with blood into my hair and sticking to my skin. I winced as he pulled it off and cleaned the wound with supplies my mom gave him. She was just sitting in the chair opposite of us, listening to Shane, who was talking away.

Occasionally, he would ask a question and I or Mom would answer, but mainly, we were content listening to him. His voice was the only sound that you could hear besides the normal noise of him dressing my many wounds for the longest time.

I broke it.

"Ow!" I had to hiss something, he was practically pouring alcohol in the cut on my arm. He smiled slightly, laughing at my pain. Great brother, right? Yeah, I know he is. Mom was trying to do her best to ignore all the injuries I had gotten in this attack, but I knew she saw everything.

"Ow," I whined again as Shane rubbed something on my arm. It burned before numbing my arm and he got a needle and stitches.

"You aren't," I said, frowning. I hate stitches. I can stand anything else but them. They freak me out.

"Mhmm," Shane said. I jerked my arm backwards, but it was no use. He held tight and I frowned as the needle pierced the skin. I stared directly away, making sure it wasn't in my line of sight at all. Mom smiled at me, and I knew she was remembering days when my cuts were from falling off my bike or the monkey bars and he would struggle to hold me still enough to stitch it up.

"Relax Cam, I don't get what the big deal is," he mumbled as I twitched my foot and twiddled my fingers, doing anything possible not to think about the needle he was pulling through my arm.

Finally he put a patch of gauze over it and I let out a deep breath. I thought he was going to let me go without looking at my ankle, which let me tell you, was really starting to hurt. He had taped up my ribs tight, my head was bandaged, now my arm was fixed. I stood up to leave so he and my mom could talk but he pulled me back down.

"Let me see your foot," he said, and I sighed.

"Cam, you seriously didn't think Mom or I would let you out without seeing if your ankle was broke, did you?" The look Mom gave me made me think she knew it was worse than I wanted them to believe. I knew he would look at it, but I could dream, right? If he looked at it, and it was broke, I would have to have a cast. A spy can't fight or even run with a cast on their ankle. I fell back into the couch and put my foot up on Shane's lap. He slid off my tennis shoe and I hissed air through my teeth. Even the slightest movement on it hurt like crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have ran…Oh well.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten slowly as he ran his fingers over the swollen skin on my ankle. He stopped rubbing and I opened my eyes slowly.

"I don't think it's broke," he said, and that's all I heard. I was so happy.

"But you need a brace or something or it will be," he said, erasing my smile. (Oh, and in case your wondering, he had like medical training from CIA peeps years ago…) I sighed and closed my eyes, weariness finally dawning on me.

"I think you have a concussion," he said, opening my eyes. I moaned. I'd had more than one of those and I knew I would never get sleep if he thought I had one.

"Take her up to her room, I'm sure Macey, Bex, and Liz all want to see her," Mom said. I smiled slightly and tried to sit up, but Shane just scooped me up and carried me out the door. I felt like I was five again.

We passed Zach on the way up and I slid my hand through his walking by. I had to give Shane directions, he had never been to Gallagher, much less my dorm room. He didn't even have to knock on the door, Macey opened it as soon as we turned down the hall. My over-protective friends.

Shane set me on my bed and left, saying he'd be back later to check on me. My over protective brother.

"I know your tired, but answer one thing. Well two. He is your brother right?" Macey asked. I nodded slowly.

"Is he taken?" I swear if I didn't possibly have a concussion I would have laughed in her face right then. "Considering he's been in a cell underground for years, I would think not." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok you can go to sleep now," she said. I laughed quietly and closed my eyes. Bex through a blanket over me and Liz fell over something before it got quiet and I could finally sleep. And the Shane came in and opened my eyes and the process started all over again.

And again.

And again.

And then finally I was left alone and I crashed. I mean, I was out faster than you could snap, and I stayed that way until Bex woke me up."Your Mom wants you in her office…" Bex said, pulling me to my feet. "Are you bloody OK?" She asked me, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said, and she smiled and hugged me. I grabbed a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and slid them on over my tattered shorts and grabbed a sweatshirt before heading down the stairs, hopping practically on one foot.

"Morning," Shane said as I walked in the door. He's always been a morning person. I glared before looking for Mom. She was right beside me. Wow. Ok, I'm losing my touch.

"Here," she said, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. It felt like February, but it was almost summer. I curled up on the couch beside Shane and Mom and drank my hot chocolate in silence.

"How did we get out so easy?" I asked, referring to the five men that tried to stop us.

"They knew we would escape. They have other plans," Shane said.

"They can get in the school now," I mumbled. Mom ran her hand through my long tangled hair. I hadn't showered yet since I'd been back, so it was a disaster.

"No they can't. Your safe here," she said. I knew she was just saying it to make me feel better, but it worked. For that moment, I wasn't worrying about the COC or Mr. Solomon's pop quizzes, I was quite content sitting on the couch with my brother and Mom, talking about next to nothing.

"I have to go make an announcement," Mom said, and I realized everyone else would be in the Dining Hall eating. She left and I stretched out on the couch. I laid my feet on Shane's lap, and he rubbed my sore ankle.

We talked some about random things before it got quiet. And in the quiet I head a slight beeping coming from behind the wall.

"Shane," I said slowly, sitting up.

"Shhh," he sushed me, standing up slowly. I couldn't hear anything from my frantic heart beat, but I knew it was there. "How do I get there?" He asked me, and I realized he couldn't get behind the wall. I thought about the blue prints I had made with the passageways. I couldn't remember one right there.

"Come on," I said, sliding on a ankle brace in 2 seconds as I ran out the door and to the Dining Hall. "Liz!" I almost yelled as I opened the door, interrupting my mom. Liz got up and ran over, seeing the panic on my face.

I dragged her and Shane up to our room and explained what I needed to Liz. Macey and Bex came up, too, and in minutes we had our plan set. Now, we just had to use it. Shane looked worried for me, but I knew I could do it, if we had time.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**I'm thinking about writing just a bunch on like one-shots with Shane and Cam as kids…I don't know though. Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**!K!**


	10. Chapter 10: Disarm

**Chapter 10: Disarm**

**Zach's POV**

I hadn't seen Cam since we all left her with her mom and brother. I had a sleepless night, and then at breakfast she suddenly ran in, panic clear on her face. Something had scared her so far so wasn't thinking about hiding it. "Liz!" she said, and Liz got up and ran after her. Bex and Macey did, too.

"Should we?" Grant asked. I nodded.

"We should," I said, smirking. We ate quickly and left, sneaking up the girls' room. We overheard them talking about…disarming a bomb. What!?

**Cam's POV**I knew the boys were outside our room, listening, but all I cared about was figuring out which passageway we had to go through.

"Cam, there's not one on the blueprints we made before. It could be one of your newer ones, or it could be one you haven't found, but it's not here," Liz said, sounding exasperated. I moaned.

"How many have you found this year that we haven't put on there?" Bex asked. I sat down. "I don't know," I said. I thought about it. And thought about it.

"Wait!" Macey said, and I had an idea suddenly pop in my head.

"What?" Liz asked Macey. Macey stole the computer and started typing furiously. Finally she put it down with a grunt. "Nevermind," she said.

"Liz, let me see that," I said, and they passed the computer down to me. Shane was standing in the corner, watching us work.

I typed and clicked and moved around, looking for a certain passageway. I knew of two that I specifically didn't put there, and then one more that might not be.

"I know how to get there. Kinda," I said.

"Kinda?" Shane asked, speaking for the first time.

"It's in the back of a passageway I haven't explored all the way yet." They all nodded like they understood.

"So what do we do?" Bex asked, and this is where it got complicated. And where I opened the door so the guys could come in, cause I needed Zach.

"Be careful," Shane said as we prepared to go in the passageway. I smiled and half-hugged him before flipping the switch on a flashlight in my hand and starting down the narrow corridor. Zach was behind me. The secret door (which was extremely hard to find) closed behind us, and the only light was from our flashlights, the only sound our breaths.

We came to a crossroads and I stopped. "Which way?" Zach asked, sliding up behind me. I bit my lip. I hadn't explored this part yet.

"Cam listen!" Zach said, and stopped breathing. You could hear the bomb. I let Zach lead the way through until I saw the bomb. Then I ran past him and looked at the time. 1 minute. We were close.

We hadn't learned how to disarm a bomb in class yet; that's why we had Comms.

"Found it, one minute. What do we do?" Zach asked.

"You saw our class Zach, you do it," Shane said. I looked at Zach for a second before moving out of the way and letting him do it. He bent over and cut certain wires and pulled different things. I watched the clock wearily, until it stopped moving at 0:02.

"We're clear," Zach said, and I smiled.

He stood up and I hugged him. His strong arms held me close to him and made me feel like I was safe. Which I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just stood there, hugging. Zach finally backed away and kissed me. I kissed him for 10 seconds before Bex came on our Comms. "Would you two come on already?" She said, and I smiled and backed away.

Zach frowned. "I'd rather not get killed by Bex," I said, smirking.

"You should be more worried about your brother," Grant mumbled in the Comms and I frowned. It was Zach's turn to smirk as he grabbed my hand and we ran back out the dark corridor, our flashlights turned off.

I knocked twice and then once at the top of the wall and it slid open to reveal the hall. Mom, Shane, Bex, Grant, Macey, Jonas, and Liz were all waiting on us.

"Thank God, you got it disarmed," Mom said, and I smiled. Zach smirked. Shane gave me and Zach a death-glare (OVER-PROTECTIVE, I swear) before releasing a heavy sigh. He was worried too.

"Ok, classes have been cancelled today so you can do whatever," Mom said, and we all ran off.

I headed straight for the passageway the COC had broke into. The only one to follow me was Zach.

I walked slowly down the hall and Zach caught up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stopped moving. He rested his chin on my shoulder and muttered, "Your brother wants to kill me."

I jerked forward, laughing. I continued laughing as I drug him all the way down the hall and plopped down in bean bag. He was frowning.

"I don't see what's funny about your brother killing me," he said, falling in beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"He won't hurt you. It'd make me mad at him. I'm never mad at him," I said. Zach smirked. "That's so reassuring," he said. I laughed. Again.

I laid back, my head on his chest, my hand in his.

"So, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Zach asked.

"Classified," I said.

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were at Blackthorne in fifth grade?" I asked.

"It never came up," he replied.

"Sure," I mocked him, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Zach said, rolling me over.

I screamed in mock terror, and rolled back over so he was on the bottom and I was on the top. "Hey, Hey," he said, and I smiled in victory. My victory was short lived; he started tickling my sides and I gave up. His lips silenced my laughter and I was on Cloud 9, happy.

When we finally left the passageway, it was late. Like 8 or 9. Shane met us at the entrance. "Hey," I said, hiding my shock. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "I wanna talk to Zach for a minute," he said, and I looked back at him emerging from the passageway behind me. He looked at me and I smiled. I kissed him quickly before leaving them there. I ran up to my room and talked to Macey, Bex, and Liz the rest of the night.

**There's the next chapter…**

**Zammie?**

**Idk what to do next…im working on the oneshots I mentioned last chapter…**

**Review please.**

**!K!**


	11. Chapter 11: Things get boring

**Chapter 11:**

**Zach's POV**

Cammie left me with Shane. Shane. Her older brother who could kill me with a small fight and who knew me better than I knew myself (like from 5th grade), yeah that Shane.

I must admit, even though I don't want to, I was a little scared. Actually, I was a lot scared, but as a well trained spy, I smirked slightly as Cammie walked away, kissing my cheek.

"Goode," Shane said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Be good to her," he stated, his face fierce. If looks could kill…

"I will," I said. I always would be there for her.

"Don't break her heart." He didn't have to finish the threat. He looked me straight in the eyes and I shifted my feet uncomfortably. He changed the subject.

"So, McHenry, is she single?" He asked. Why did he care about Macey? "Um, yeah. I think," I said. I don't keep tabs on McHenry.

"Could you ah, hook me up?" He asked. Cammie's brother, who was what? 5 years older than us? (I'm too lazy to do the math) wants to go on a date with Macey. Wow.

"I can try I guess. No guarantees," I said. He nodded. Wow.

"Zach!" Grant yelled from down the hall. I told Shane see ya and ran down the hall to meet him.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked, following him, jogging back to our room. Grant opened the door and pulled me through. "You gotta see this, Jonas has an idea."

"Hey Zach," Jonas said, turning his laptop screen around so I could see it. Bex, Macey, and Liz were on the screen, video chat. "What's up?" I asked.

"Cam's stressed out. Like a lot," Liz said. Where was Cam?

"Where is she?" I asked.

"On her way down there to see you. We have approximately 2 minutes," Bex said.

"Anyways, the problem is Cammie is too stressed out. She won't eat, and she can't sleep. We need to relieve her stress," Macey said. I guess now's not the time to see if she likes her best friend's brother.

"Ok, so how do you suppose we do that?" I ask.

"That's where I come in," Jonas said, clicking on some programs on the screen. "We got to get off the video chat, I hear Cam," Jonas said, and with the girls waving, he closed it. Someone knocked on the door.

"Read this and close it out, I'll get the door," Jonas said, pointing to something on the screen. I quickly read the plans and closed it out while Cam was walking in.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," I said walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "OK, see ya, bye!" Grant said, shoving us out the door and slamming it. I'd have to hurt him later, but for now, I smirked. Cam giggled.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against the wall. She turned and rested her head on my chest. "I just wanted to make sure Shane didn't hurt you while I was gone. He tends to be a little over protective sometimes," she muttered. I smirked wider.

"I do, do I?" Shane asked, sliding out from behind the corner. I don't think he had been there long.

"Shane!" She squealed like a little girl, and she stood on her tip toes to kiss me before running to her brother. "See ya Cam," I said, leaving her and her brother alone. I walked back in our room and talked to Grant and Jonas about the plan.

**Cam's POV**

I knew I should eat something, but I couldn't. I knew I should sleep some, but I was plagued by nightmares. Now not even Zach could keep them away. I knew my eyes were dark, but I didn't care. It had been about two hours since I left Shane and Zach, I decided I go see how bad Shane was. It was better than listening to Bex and Macey argue.

I walked slowly down the hall, letting my fingers trail through my hair and along the wall. I pulled my baggy sweatshirt closer to me as I walked, feeling comforted by the warmness.

I rounded the corner and knocked on his door. I didn't pay attention much, except to hear some shuffling before Jonas answered the door. Zach was closing something out on the computer.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he said, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"OK, bye, see ya!" Grant said, shoving us out of the room. I giggled, and I knew Zach was smirking.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning back against the wall. I turned and rested my head on his chest. "I just wanted to make sure Shane didn't hurt you while I was gone. He tends to be a little over protective sometimes," I muttered. I caught his smirk widen when I glanced upward.

"I do, do I?" Shane asked jokingly, sliding out from the shadows behind the corner. I could have slapped him, but I was more excited to see him. Yes I know I had seen him for the past days, but I had missed my Cammie-Shane time.

"Shane!" I squealed like a little kid. I stood on my tip toes and kissed Zach before running over to him. He hugged me, and I knew him and Zach were talking behind my back. I sighed and I heard Zach say, "See ya Cam," before his door opened and closed and we were alone.

"You look exhausted," Shane muttered, pulling me out of the hug. I looked up at his green-blue eyes. "You _are_ exhausted, why don't you sleep?" Shane asked as we started walking down the hallway.

"I'm not that tired," I said, avoiding his questions.

"Cammie yes you are!"

"No, I'm not," I said, but I was giving up. I knew I couldn't lie to him, he knew me too well. He didn't argue again, but we were walking to his room.

"So, how's your training going?" He asked, changing subjects completely.

"Good I guess." How was I supposed to answer that? Oh in my first year of CoveOps my hot teacher taught me everything I needed to know to secretly date a town person that almost ran him over on our final exam. Oh, and then Zach almost ruined the next year because I was so confused and then I got attacked by the COC in Boston with Macey and we almost lost. Yeah, my training was going wonderful. But of course, he was spy, so he could figure all that out on his own. Because I sure wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

He opened his room's door and we walked in. I gave in and fell onto the couch. He sat by my head and I sat up enough to lay my head on his shoulder.

We talked until I fell asleep explaining a story. I heard him chuckle before I was engulfed into dream world.

**Yes, this chapter wasn't amazing. Yes, I know it took forever and it should be awesome. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm not feeling (as I saw someone else put it) my inner Gallagher Girl right now. I have a poll on my profile, please vote. I'm sort of at a loss for ideas.**

**I want to thank Sarix Angel and xoSallypiaxo**

**Anyways, I'll try to make my next update sooner. Please review.**

**!K!**


	12. Chapter 12: Phase 1 of the Plan

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

**Zach**

Cam was downstairs with Shane, the perfect time to put our plan into action. Jonas and Grant followed me down the hall and into the girls room. "Are you ready?" Grant asked Bex when we walked in the door.

"Wasn't that door locked?" Macey asked, coming out of the closet, her hands full of glitter. "Yeah," I said nonchalantly. She shrugged.

"Ready?" Liz repeated Grant's question.

"Let's get on with this!" Bex said, jumping off the bunk she was laying on.

"OK, so I really don't get the whole point of all this," Grant said. I had just skimmed it, and I still understood everything.

"If we put glitter on all her stuff then she'll laugh. Then we'll have to go hang out in your room and we'll play truth and dare. Bex'll dare you….unimportant, and then we'll go to the mall and Cam can get new stuff and she'll be able to relax and have fun. Do you get it now?" Macey said.

"Unimportant!? What is she going to dare me to do!?" Grant asked.

"Do you get it?" Macey repeated.

"What is she going to dare me to do!" Grant repeated slowly.

"I'm going to dare you to say anything again before you answer her question!" Bex said, slapping his head.

"Ok, Ok, I get it," Grant said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"OK, lets get to work," Jonas said. Macey threw each of us a bottle of glitter. I noticed they were all pink and yellow, Cam's too most un-liked colors.

I started pouring pink glitter all over her bed and around her pillow. The girls were digging out her clothes and coating them, Jonas was covering her nightstand, and Grant was making her shoes sparkle.

"Wait! Don't do those!" Macey said, grabbing a pair of shoes from under Grants steady stream of glitter. She put them in her closet. I smirked slightly.

In under ten minutes we were out of glitter, but everything Cammie owned was covered in a 1 inch thick coating of glitter.

"Perfect," Macey said, throwing all the empty containers in the trash.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we wait," Bex said, throwing herself backwards onto her bed (that wasn't covered in glitter).

**Cammie**

I knew I hadn't slept long, but its hard to sleep on a couch in a spy school as a spy where all sounds are audible. I stretched out my legs and rolled out my ankles before rolling onto my feet. I stretched out my arms as I walked through the large bedroom to find Shane.

My steps were silent and I quieted my breathing as I walked into the kitchen. He was making something to eat, for three. Mom might be joining us. He didn't notice me, and I walked to the left side of him. His sight was actually a little off on this side, not that anyone knew that (I don't even think he knew I knew..).

I walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, and I ducked. He had a knife in his hand, and although I knew he would have moved it before it hit me, instinct had sort of taken over.

"Hey," he said, turning back to whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey," I said. "I'm going back up to my room for a while," I said, turning to leave.

"Be back in like two hours OK?" He said, still not looking at me.

"OK," I said. I walked out silently, not even making a sound when I closed the door. I was wearing Sophie's and a tank top, and even though I knew I might get cold, I walked outside.

I walked slowly over to the big tree behind the P&E Barn, and sat down. Mom had put it there for me in 7th grade, and I hadn't been back here since my Freshman year. I sung my feet back and forth slowly; they still couldn't reach the ground. It was early morning, the stars were disappearing and the sun was turning the sky orange. There was a light breeze that would bring a chill to my arms.

I sat there, thinking about absolutely nothing for about fifteen minutes before I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn, I just caught the shadow of the person, slowly advancing.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said. I smiled. I was hoping he would find me.

"Hey Zach," I said. He pulled the swing back and let me go flying. I didn't pump my legs, I didn't hold on. I kept perfect balance with one hand griping the rope lightly and the other resting on my lap. "What are you doing out here?" He asked me, leaning back against the tree. I let the wind blow back my hair while I thought over my answer.

"Thinking," I said, slowing down.

"About what?" He asked.

"About everything." He walked over to me and I jumped off the swing. He grabbed my hands and led me around the tree to a spot in the early morning sun. I smiled, and he brushed a piece of stray hair out of my eyes. "I love you," I sighed. His lips met mine, and we kissed passionately. "I love you, too, Cam," he whispered when we broke apart. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him this time, and the sun was acting like a spot light; soon we had to move.

"I need to go get something before I go eat with Shane and Mom," I said, and I took his hand. "Is it in your room?" Zach asked. I nodded. "Let me get it," he said. Why? Was I not allowed in my room? "Um, OK," I said.

We walked up the stairs and stopped outside the door. "Get my sweatshirt from under my bed," I said, and he nodded and disappeared for a second, before reappearing with my deep gray sweatshirt in his hands.

"Thanks," I said, pulling it over my head and taking his hand. We walked back down to Shane's room in silence. "I'll see you later," I said, pulling my hand out of his and opening the door. He smirked, and I smiled before walking in to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"You didn't inherit Mom's cooking ability!" I said in excitement.

"Hey!" Mom said in pretend offense. I laughed as I walked in the small kitchen. For a minute it was like we weren't spies, we didn't loose our father on a mission for the CIA, we weren't captured by the COC, and I had just fallen off the bleachers at school, again. But then you could see the stress in Mom's face and it would all fall back into place.

**Zach**

I walked back into the girls' room. "Why didn't you let her in!" Macey pounced.

"Because she was going to eat breakfast with her Mom. She'll come back up in like an hour, relax," I said. She huffed, and I smirked.

"Where was she?" Bex asked, referring to the time two hours ago when I got up and walked out, hearing someone go out of the school. I knew it was Cam.

"The P&E Barn," I lied smoothly, keeping her place a secret.

"Now we have to wait! I wanted to go shopping early this morning!" Macey complained. I smirked ruefully, knowing that I would have to endure whining for the next hour.

**I hope you liked it. More coming up soon. I'm on Spring Break and have time to write some now. I have a poll on my profile that is VERY important that I would LOVE to have some votes on. Please check it out. Please review. Sorry its short.**

**K!**


	13. Chapter 13: Phase 2 and Dylan

**Chapter 13: Plan Phase 2 and Dylan**

**Cam**

After eating a breakfast that came close to competing with our chef's breakfast, I walked back up the stairs slowly. I didn't know what my friends were up to in our room, but it had to be something big since I wasn't allowed in there.

I opened the door and took a few steps inside, letting the door close by itself behind me. I took a look around the room, and ignoring all the looks from my friends in front of the TV, I smiled. It was a fake smile, but I could act.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do!? I love it! Its perfect!" I said, walking over to my yellow-glitter covered bed and resting my hand on top. I hate the color yellow.

I smiled brightly and looked at my friends. They all stood up and walked over slowly.

"You do? That's great!" Macey said, a strange look on her face. I had just ruined whatever plan they had. I would of given up and laughed about it all, but I wanted to keep acting. It relieved my stress.

"This is amazing! I was going to ask if we could decorate our room, but now I don't have to! I guess you read my mind!" I gushed. Zach was catching on quite fast that I was just playing, and he leaned against the back wall watching it all in amusement. Grant and Jonas copied him, and I saw Liz catching up.

"You mean you like it?" Macey asked.

"I thought you didn't like yellow and pink?" Bex said.

"I love yellow and pink! I always have! Why would you think I wouldn't? And yes, I love it! Its perfect," I said, sitting down on the yellow glitter bed. Liz choked on laughter and Zach was smirking.

Macey and Bex exchanged quick glances and I cracked up. It was like a domino effect, when I started laughing, Liz started, then Jonas, then Grant, and then Zach. "What! So…" Bex started.

Macey interrupted her, smiling. "She's acting Bex," she said.

"I'm going to shower," I said, opening the closet to find a pair of jeans. They were all coated in glitter. "Macey," I said.

"You might want to go to the mall first," Macey said, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. I rolled my eyes..

"I still need something to wear other than Sophies."

"Um…right. Let me see," she said, poking her head in her closet.

20 minutes later I was walking out of our room. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, flip flops, and a tank top with sweater type thing over it. It looked really cute, and it didn't have any glitter on it at all!

Grant and Bex were holding hands and laughing ahead of Macey, who was followed by Liz and Jonas. Zach and I were holding hands and my head was resting on his shoulder.

We rounded the corner and walked down the stairs. I saw a shadow from around the corner at the bottom of the steps and then something was flying at me. I reached up and caught it as we hit the last step. It was a cell phone.

"You might need that," Mom said, watching us leave. I'd bet it had a video camera on it. I swear, I was never going to get any privacy since Shane was back; it was his job to be my dad and my over-protective big brother.

Zach said nothing about the phone that I slid easily into my pocket. We walked out of the school and off school property before I knew it. Macey led the way to the mall, and we all followed obediently. I was starting to enjoy myself.

Macey opened the doors to the mall and we all rejoiced in the air conditioned building.

"Ambercrombie first!" Macey said, pulling me along. Zach smirked and followed, still not letting go of my hand. I moaned, but I was really having fun.

Macey raided the stores, throwing things at me and shoving me into dressing rooms. I had 7 bags in 30 minutes from 3 stores, and I wasn't carrying any of them. Ha!

After a while, it wasn't just me Macey attacked, she was throwing things at Liz and Bex, too. By two, we each had at least 8 bags, and we were only carrying two of them. The guys were awesome, I had to say.

We walked up to the food court to eat. I sat down and so did the girls. The guys went to go stand in line and order.

I was zoning out when Bex poked me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her. She looked pointedly at someone, and I followed her gaze. There was absolutely no way…

"He looks exactly like you Cam!" Bex said, and I smiled ruefully. Of course he looked like me. Just then the boys saved me. I hoped.

Zach slid into the seat beside me and I kissed him lightly before turning to my food. My stomach rumbled in impatience.

I unwrapped my cheeseburger and made sure the only thing on it was ketchup and pickles before taking a bit the got rid of half the burger. It was delicious!"Hungry there Cam?" Grant joked, looking at the giant dent I had made in my lunch. I nodded and continued chewing. Everyone laughed, and when I was sure I wouldn't have food in my teeth, I smiled.

We ate quickly, me finishing before even Grant.

"Can we go home now McHenry? I'm bored," Grant said, throwing a French fry at Macey. She caught it expertly with her mouth, and didn't answer until she had swallowed it.

"No," she started.

"Let's make it interesting!" Bex said, and I smiled. Bex's plans at the mall were almost always hilarious and fun.

"How?" Grant and Jonas asked simultaneously.

"I dare you to go ask that man if you can borrow his socks," Bex said, looking straight at Zach. I choked on laughter, and Zach smirked.

The longer Zach sat there, the more time Bex had to come up with better dares.

Macey started making chicken noises and he finally stood up. He cracked a smile once before his face became serious and he walked over.

I could hear him from where we were sitting perfectly.

"Excuse me, sir?" Zach said.

"Yes?" The guy said, looking up from his phone. I cursed inwardly. Bex had to choose the guy that she had pointed out looked like me.

Zach took a second to come up with the question once he got a good look at his face.

"Can I borrow your socks?" He asked finally, looking the guy straight in the eye.

The guy said nothing, and it was like a staring contest, until finally, he said, "No, I need them," and walked away.

Liz and Jonas were laughing quietly, Bex and Macey were planning, and Grant was staring at Zach who was staring at me.

He sat down without a word, but I knew he wanted to ask me so many questions.

"Ok, McHenry, so it's not that boring anymore, but it's still pretty bad," Grant complained. Macey smiled.

"Ok, want to make a bet?" Macey asked.

The guys looked at each other before nodding carefully.

"I bet you that you will complain at least once more in the next 30 minutes," Macey said.

"And if we don't?" Jonas asked.

Macey shrugged. "We'll carry our own bags," she said. Easy for her to say, she was already.

"And if you win?" Zach asked, suspicious.

"You have to go into Victoria Secret without us," she said. We all smiled a little, but the guys frowned.

"And before you go into the bet, know that complaining is anything negative said about anything that has to do with being here, including negative comments on outfits, clothes, stores, and whining about walking and not wanting to be here," Liz clarified.

The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"It's on," they said, and we all shook hands. This was going to be easy.

Macey started walking from one end of the mall to the other, this store to that. We were going in stores that I had never seen before! Occasionally, she would throw an outfit at me Bex and Liz and we'd try them on. More often than not, they were ugly, and we just trying to get the guys to say something that would put us in victory.

One time, Macey had me try one these yellow striped cargo capris and a orange cami with a purple ruffly top that was really hideous.

"Cam, what is that?" Zach asked.

"Wow," Grant said.

"What the heck…" Jonas muttered.

"I'm thinking about buying it, isn't it wonderful!?" I asked, and Jonas and Grant looked away before they said something that would make them lose.

"It's very…different, but uh, don't you want to see what else there is. That's not so bad? I mean, bright?" Zach said, and I smiled in victory.

"That's not fair!" Grant and Jonas and Zach complained when I came back out in my skinny jeans. I shook my head and laughed.

"You're the one that said it!" I said, and he kissed me.

Macey was leading the way to Victoria Secret, and the guys were grumbling in protest.

Ten minutes later they walked in, five minutes later they came out. Those five minutes I thought I was going to die I was laughing so hard with Macey, Bex, and Liz. They came back out and grabbed our bags and we walked out of the mall silently, the only sound out unstoppable laughter.

Only mine stopped when I saw that look-a-like face again. I grabbed the phone Shane had gave me and sent a quick text.

_I swear I've seen Dylan, now 4 times, today._

Everyone was trying to make it look like they weren't reading my messages, but I knew they were. The reply came fast.

_There's no way. I watched him…_

I took a deep breath and replied.

_It has to be him._

We kept walking, and eventually, we were on school grounds. Shane still hadn't texted me back, but he was waiting for me at the door of the school.

"Zach, Cam, let's go," he said, pointing to the Lamborghini sitting in the parking lot. Zach handed my bags off, grabbed my hand, and we ran to the car. Shane was following close behind.

"What?" I asked, when he had got in.

"Dylan, that's what," he said, and then he revved the engine and we were headed back to the mall.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I know this chapter may be a little boring in the middle and stuff, I wasn't really into it. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**~K**

**Ps, please check out the pole on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14: My boys

**Chapter 14: Dylan**

**Hey guys, for those of you that asked, no Dylan hasn't been mentioned in past chapters. He's a touchy subject, as you'll be able to tell in later chapters.... maybe if I don't change my mind. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and your 'who is Dylan!?' questions I hope with be answered in this chapter…**

**Cam**

Dylan. Really? Dylan? I hoped it really was him, but there was really no way. Shane swears he watched him die in the clutches of the COC from an illness. He said it wasn't torture or anything they did to him beside keep him locked up with him and Dad, he just got sick and died. The COC took him and threw him out from what I've been told. Wait!!"Shane, do you think…?" I started, leaning my head on Zach's shoulder and looking around the front seat to see his face.

"Cam, I don't know. I swear he didn't have a pulse! But I guess it's possible," Shane said trailing off, speeding up as he rounded the corner towards the mall.

"Who's Dylan?" Zach asked, playing with my fingers.

"He's an old friend of mine. When his parents died when we were seven, mom let him live with us. He's like a twin brother. He even looks like me." I explained.

"Uh, Cam," Shane started.

I leaned up off Zach and poked my head around. His voice implied that there was a secret I needed let in on. "Mmm?" I asked.

"He _is_ your brother. He's a year older than you, but when mom knew she was going to have you she gave him to a close CIA friend that lived nearby, because a family with three kids is easier to find, so she said. They held him back from a school a year so he was in your class. He knew he's your brother."

"Oh. That's why he looks like me." That's all I could think to say after realizing that my best friend, one of my only friends, the person I confided all my crushes in, was my _brother._

Shane snorted through his nose and I leaned back into Zach, who was unusually quiet, not that he talked much anyways.

"Wait? That look alike at the mall was your brother?" Zach asked, looking at me. I shrugged and said, "I guess so."

Zach smirked and Shane snorted through his nose, again. I still don't think my brain had processed that Dylan was my brother. Shane pulled the Lamborghini into the parking lot of the mall and I slid out. The first place I looked, he was standing there.

"It's him," Shane muttered, slamming the car door and locking it. My eyes met his and I felt this idiot grin spread across my face.

"Wait! Where has he been these past years?" I asked, and Shane took his phone out and dialed the most familiar number I knew. I heard Mom answer with a quick, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Did you ever get a call about Dylan?"

I was surprised Mom didn't hesitate or ask questions.

"Yeah, he called into CIA last year. He was supposed to stay in hiding for a while and then come find me."

"He found us. Got to go, bye," Shane said, not wanting to answer any questions.

I was watching Dylan off the mirror on the car. He was watching us intently, and the I turned and met his gaze and smiled. He looked momentarily confused, and then it must of clicked. His smile lit up his whole face. I looked at Shane and he nodded and started walking. I would have walked, and later I know I will regret this, but I kissed Zach on the cheek quickly in temporarily parting, and ran straight to him.

I slowed the closer I got to him, but I still hit him like I used too, like a brick wall. Only now, it didn't hurt so bad.

"Cameron?" Dylan asked, grabbing my forearms. I nodded and he hugged me. He pulled me into him and it was like he never left.

Shane came up behind us, and I turned back to see him. He smiled and they 'man-hugged' and everything and then I walked back to Zach. He hugged me and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his were around my waist. I kissed him once quickly, and then we kissed for a 32 seconds before I heard the guys walking over. I muttered, "Your guy's plan worked better than you thought it would,' and then we turned and walked back to the car.

"That was the fastest trip to the mall ever," I fake-complained.

"I think you were there long enough earlier that you wont die," Dylan said. Oh, how I missed my brothers. How I love my boys. And with that thought I leaned my head on Zach's shoulders and closed my eyes. The short car ride back was a ride of pure happiness and contentment.

**Yes, I know, it was terribly short. But I wanted to have her reunite with them with Zach with her in one chapter. So yeah, now you know, at least some, about who Dylan is. I'll try to update soon, but I don't know how that's gonna work out. If you have any ideas about future chapters, feel free to share. And if you haven't, please check out my poll.**


	15. Chapter 15: Normal P&E Again

**Chapter 15: Normal Again**

I walked down the stairs in my Gallagher uniform and tucked my hair behind my ear. Macey and Bex behind me were talking about whether we they liked watermelon or cherry lip gloss better. Liz was trailing behind them, voicing her opinion every now and then. As we reached the doors to the Dining Hall Bex asked me, "Cam, which flavor do you like better?"

"Watermelon," I said, in French, sense that's what language was on the sign when I opened the door.

"Cam!" Macey yelled in fake betrayal. Bex smiled and smacked me a high-five as we raced to get our breakfast.

I took a seat beside Zach and Macey and attacked my biscuits and gravy.

"Dang Cam!" Grant said, observing my half empty plate. I smiled and continued eating. My mom took the podium, and we all looked up.

"Today we will resume classes as normal. Two new instructors will be helping out for a while. Dylan Morgan will be in P&E, and Shane Morgan in CoveOps with Mr. Solomon."

"Cam, I still can't believe you had two brothers and didn't tell us," Macey said. Her own plate with eggs and a biscuit was almost empty, too.

"It was classified, and technically, I didn't know Dylan was my brother," I said in defense.

"Whatever!" Bex, Macey, and Liz joked together. I stuck my tongue out at them and stood up to leave for class. They all copied and we left together, my hand in Zach's.

"Cam do you know him?" Tina asked me, looking from me to Dylan before class started. I looked at Dylan and smiled. "Yeah, Tina, I do actually," I said, and then I walked over to Dylan and he hugged me hello. Tina frowned in jealousy. Apparently, my brother was hot. "What's up?" Dylan asked. I looked up, realizing he was at least 6 inches taller than me. His eyes were the same color as mine, a pale bright blue, but his hair matched closer to Shane, dark.

"Nothing," I said, smiling. I walked over to Bex and the guys and we waited patiently on the coach to start the class.

"OK, so this is Mr. Morgan, and I'll just let him coach the class today," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Hello, I'm Dylan Morgan, Cam's brother." Darn, did he have to say it? Tina shot me a glare but I acted like I didn't notice. "Well, I guess just pair up and show me what you can do," he said.

Bex paired with Grant, so I paired with Zach.

We started out easy and general. But within five minutes we were using moves we had never used in action before and I was smiling the whole time.

After ten minutes of us really getting know where (but still getting bruises), Dylan called us to stop. We were both breathing hard, and everyone was watching us. I didn't realize we had drew a crowd.

"Wow, Ok, so I want to show you guys a new move," he said while Zach and me guzzled a water bottle.

"Cam come here," Dylan said, and I set my water down and walked over.

"What am I doing?" I asked warily. Dylan wouldn't hesitate to put me on my butt.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear something. I frowned. This was going to hurt. "Just come on," he said, and I sighed and bent my knees some. "Watch," Dylan instructed, and he pulled a move that we had learned. I dodged it by doing a back tuck at the perfect time, and landed on my feet. He through an onslaught of punches and kicks, and I saw an opening he wasn't anticipating.

I did a perfect front handspring and threw my feet out and nailed him in the stomach. I landed and roundhouse kicked (not that hard) in his face. He fell to the ground and I jumped his easy sweep with his feet as he regained his feet. That wasn't how it was supposed to go, but he wanted to know what I could do. How was that?

He punched, I ducked, he kicked and I jumped. We really got into it, and I was really getting tired now.

He noticed.

He threw what Shane had taught me how to avoid by either flipping or backhandsprings. I did a backhandspring and my wrist rolled under me. The whole class 'ohhhhhhhhed' and I rolled. Dylan hadn't expected that and he fell over my feet.

And that's when the fight ended. He weighed more and was stronger than me. I just gave up. He smiled at his victory, and the coach was clapping, along with the whole class.

"Good fight sis," Dylan said cockily, helping to my feet. I smirked and walked over to Zach and Grant and Bex. Bex threw me a water and I caught it and drank the whole thing in 15 seconds.

"Good job girl," Bex said.

"Nice one," Grant said.

"Great job Gallagher Girl," Zach said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned and hugged him. He kissed me and I smiled.

"Guys, we got to get to CoveOps before Solomon kills us for being late," Grant said.

I smiled wider. "Or Shane," I muttered.

Zach picked me up on his back and we followed Bex and Grant out of the barn.

"Thanks, I'm tired," I joked with Zach.

I could tell he was smirking. I kissed the top of his head and played with his hair as we (he) ran into the school and down to the elevator to SubLevel 2. Dylan to Shane. Can't wait to see what he had in store. Knowing Solomon and Shane, something hard or tiring. Or both. But I was smiling.

**Guys, its short again, but I think most of them will be now until I have a real idea what's going to happen now. So thanks for reviewing! And please review again!! =) I'm so glad you guys like this story. Favorite part so far? ~K!**


	16. Chapter 16: Not so normal CoveOps

**Chapter 16: Normal CoveOps. I think.**

We walked in right as class was supposed to start. Shane was standing against the front board, but Solomon wasn't in sight. I thought he was maybe standing in the back corner. He had an ability to hide in the shadows.

"Zach, where's Solomon?" Shane asked.

"Back corner," Zach answered instantly.

"Tina, what's the square root of pi?""Rounded, it's 1.77," Tina answered.

"Miss Baxter, what's the capital of Portugal?" Shane asked in Portuguese.

"Lisbon," Bex replied in the same language.

Then Solomon started, and there were two teachers firing rapid questions. I just listened for my name.

"Cameron, what is the.." Solomon started the same time as Shane.

"Cam, what is…" They overlapped each other, and everyone got quiet when I didn't answer right away.

"Kiev, and 1,097," I answered in pretend boredom, looking at my nails.

It took them a minute to recover, but then, the questioning stopped and class actually started.

"Today we are mastering the art of being a pavement artist, a skill some of which in this room have. We all know, or at least think we know, who the best pavement artists are."

Everyone very bluntly and unspy-like looked at me and Zach. Zach was the second best pavement artist next to me.

But the 'we think we know' was referring to Shane. Shane was probably the best, and I mean the best, pavement artist in the CIA business.

"Out of uniform and out front in ten. Be prepared to fly, we are going way out of the area." Shane said.

Everyone looked at each other before running out of the classroom. We usually don't go very far in our assignments.

Bex drug me up to our room and Macey and Liz were there. "What?" I started.

"Research field is coming with you. I think it's a bigger project than they are letting on. I'll have to see if I can find out on the way there." Liz started babbling.

"SubLevel 1, well some of SubLevel 1 is going, too," Macey said, trading her uniform for boot cut jeans and her flip-flops for tennis shoes.

Me and Bex glanced at each other and then attacked the closet. Bex threw me a pair of dark wash flare leg jeans and a spaghetti strap tank-top. I slipped a hoodie on and traded my sandals for running shoes.

Bex and Liz were wearing similar things. Macey tossed us all a box of contacts and a make-up bag with a wig in it. I threw it in a purse and followed everyone out of the dorm and down the stairs. We all piled into two helicopters, our CoveOps class and Shane and Dylan (WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE) and the other with the other classes and Solomon and Dr. Fibbs and Coach.

The boys met up with us, and we piled in, Grant sitting with Bex, Jonas with Liz, and Zach with me. Macey was sitting on the other side of me beside a guy named Matt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put on these blindfolds. Our location is classified. As many of you have probably figured out, this is more than just a class assignment," Solomon stated over the radio, and Shane started handing out blindfolds to everyone.

We all tied our own, and I'm pretty sure there were a few complaints as everyone pulled their own hair. Zach grabbed my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder, even though I couldn't see.

"I wonder what our mission is?" Bex thought out loud.

"I hate blindfolds," Grant muttered, and then, "OW!"

Everyone laughed.

"Don't hurt anyone until we get out of the helicopter Baxter," Dylan said, and every laughed, except Bex. I could tell she crossed her arms and frowned.

Zach played with my finger tips and I laid my head on his shoulder. I let my senses relax for once in a long time and closed my eyes behind the blindfold. I could hear Dylan and Shane talking in that secret language they did when we were little.

I could hear the quiet unsure breathing of my classmates. I could hear Bex and Macey and Liz whispering with Jonas and Grant.

I also heard the plane stall. No one else seemed to notice.

"Uh guys," I said as the plane jerked. I could sense everyone's head's jerk up.

"I'll be back," Dylan said.

The plane jerked and tilted for a few more minutes before Dylan's voice came over the intercom. "Just hang on a few minutes, we are going in for a rough landing."

And then Solomon came on the video chat.

"Landing just outside of town. Find the hotel and check into your room in two hours. Keep a partner at all times." And then it was off again. I was guessing this was the first grade for this project.

The plane descended and we all untied our blindfolds. The guys threw them down, the girls slid them back on their hair like a headband.

"Put this on, grab a partner, and jump," Shane was saying, handing everyone a parachute. Macey grabbed me and Zach and we barely had time to clip each other together and out parachutes on before Dylan pushed us towards the open door and we jumped.

We were a lot closer to the ground than we thought, so ten seconds after falling, we all pulled our parachutes. The wind blew and we went swinging to the side, before ungracefully landing in a heap on soft grass.

I was the first out of the tangled mess. Everyone was landing around us and leaving their parachutes. Macey ran off to find Liz and Jonas, and Zach was crawling out from under the heavy parachutes. Everyone started running in the same direction, and I realized that it was a race, not just against time, but against each other.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Zach's hand breaking out into a near spring that I could keep for two miles.

"What's the hurry?"

"Can't you tell? Don't you get it? It's a race!" I said, pulling him to go just a little bit faster. We were leaving everyone but Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas and Macey behind.

"Race? I thought we were blending in?" Zach said.

"Not yet," I said, figuring out hints in my head. "Where's the hotel at?" I asked.

"I'm not sure he said, but it's a Comfort Inn and Suites."

"There!" I said, pointing. He nodded.

We continued to run, and another idea came to me. What if Dylan and Shane came with us for a different reason? I had an idea, but I hoped it wasn't true.

All of a sudden I saw a trip wire shine in the sun in front of us. "Jump!" I said, and Zach did as I said without hesitation, and in perfect time too.

"Dang it!" I heard a few Sublevel 1 kids mutter as we continued running.

"Why did.." Zach muttered, interrupted by me smothering a laugh as Grant tripped over the wire. I heard the kids cheer.

"Trip wire. I think the main goal of this part is for Sublevel one, except Macey. So watch out!" I said, ducking and rolling as one of Dr. Fibbs contraptions sprang out above us and then right where we were standing. I rolled automatically to my feet and then jumped another one. Zach was right behind me.

"Good eye," he said, referring the slight glint of the thing that reflected onto my Comms unit on shirt. I saw it just in time.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, looking up for the sign.

"Yeah," Zach said, looking around. The hotel was about half a mile almost straight in front of us. I slid on my sunglasses as the sun came out from behind the clouds. Something caught in the reflection on Zach's sunglasses as he slid them on, too.

"Zach, tail," I muttered, looking around like I was a few seconds ago for the sign, only looking for the few freshman following us. They came around the corner at a normal pace. I recognized them even through the wig and contacts.

"Let's go in here," I said, pulling Zach into the closet shop. It turned out to be a hat store, so I bought a hat, went to the bathroom and changed from Cammie to Cameron. I pulled my hair up under the hat and slid on my sunglasses. They were actually guys sunglasses, so that was helpful. I had bought athletic shorts and changed into those and put my jeans and purse into my store bag. I washed off my make-up and slid on one of Zach's old sweatshirts I was wearing on the plane.

I walked back out.

"Whoa," Zach said, seeing me. If you didn't look real close, you might think I was actually a guy, my goal.

"Good disguise, huh?" I said, walking out of the store and changing my voice as I passed the Freshman pretending to be hanging out in the shade. They looked up when we walked out, but then looked down again.

We got out of hearing distance and Zach cracked up. "You can _not_ do a dude's voice," he said, doubled over in laughter.

"Stop it!" I said, slapping him with a smile on my face. He stood back up, still laughing, and pointed at the hotel, right down the street.

"Race ya," I said, shoving him backwards and sprinting as fast as I could go.

"Hey!" He said, regaining his balance and coming up behind me. He caught up to me, and I ran faster, going as fast as I could. He fell right behind me, at my heels, and I slammed open the hotel door and slid to a stop in the lobby. I slid right into Shane, and I laughed as he caught me with a weird expression on his face.

"Oh, um, some Freshman were trying to stop us, and two were tailing us," I told Solomon. He looked at me for a minute, and that's when I realized I was still wearing my disguise.

"Room 321, I'll be there in a minute," he said, handing me a room key with an absent expression on his face. Shane and Dylan had carefully guarded expressions on their face, and I had a feeling I knew what they had been talking about before we ran in.

I slid my sunglasses on above my hat brim and backed away from Shane slowly, analyzing everything.

Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to the stairs.

"I want cake, what about you?" I asked in my 'man voice' walking up the stairs ahead of Zach as a lady walked down the stairs. She gave us a strange look then hurried on down the stairs.

Zach started laughing again. "You really can't do that!" He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hall. I laughed and ran beside him.

"What do you know?" I said, trying again.

"No. No," Zach said, shaking his head and grabbing the card from my hands. He slid it in the lock and I turned the handle when the light lit up green.

It was a suit, two separate rooms, with a mini kitchen and living room. I was guessing that Grant, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Jonas were all sharing this room with us. I opened the door to one mini bedroom and threw my bag on a bed. I looked around and quickly memorized everything before walking into the living room and turning on the TV. There was a knock at our door, and Zach, who was still standing up, got the door. It was Liz, Jonas, and Macey. I could Tina and Anna on down the hall.

"Cameron Ann! What are you wearing!" Macey said, observing my disguise. I slid my sunglasses back on and nodded my head up. "What's up?" I asked, and Zach snickered from the door. Jonas shook his head, Liz smiled, and Macey laughed and walked over.

"I'm guessing that you were being tailed, too?" she asked, pulling off my sunglasses.

"Yep," Zach said, and I pulled off my hat, letting my hair fall back down before putting it back on. There was another knock on the door and Liz let Mr. Solomon, Bex, and Grant in.

Bex took a look at the sunglasses in Macey's hand, the hat on my head, my frizzy hair, and my clothes and just shook her head. Everyone walked over and crashed on the couch except Mr. Solomon. He stood in front of the TV and started talking.

"Cam, who was tailing you?" he asked.

"I think…wait…codenames? Flower, and Rockstar," I said, trying to remember their codenames. He nodded, and Bex, and Liz gave off their followers' names, too. It looked like not very many were passing the tailing part.

"Good job making it here. Many were passed time or were brought in with bad spirit by the CoveOps Sublevel One class. Tomorrow is your assignment, I hope you have fun," he said, looking right at me. I blinked once and he turned and left. Everyone looked around before Bex broke the silence.

"Cam, why..?"I interrupted her in my guy voice, "I was in disguise as a guy."

Everyone laughed.

"You can't be a guy," they all said at the same time.

**Sorry for the wait, I kept getting stuck. I hope you like it, sorry I'm not very good with codenames. I hope you like it, this story is almost over. One or two more chapters, three at tops. Review please. **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! ****J**


	17. Chapter 17: What i do best

**Chapter 17: Time to do what I do best**

**Shane**

Someone ran in the hotel, quickly followed by another. The first was laughing and sprinting head on, sliding across the floor trying to slow down. Solomon, Dylan, and I quickly smoothed out our facial expressions.

The first person ran into me, and I caught…her, surprised.

"Oh, um, some Freshman were trying to stop us, and two were tailing us," she told Solomon, looking up at him. It was Cam, with her hair hidden under a hat. She was wearing athletic shorts and a too big sweatshirt that might have been Zach's. She had Dad's old sunglasses on her face, but I doubted she knew that.

Solomon had a half smile on his face. "Room 321, I'll be there in a minute," he said, handing them a room key.

She backed away slowly, puling her sunglasses on top of her hat brim and analyzing everything with her navy blue eyes before turning and running up the hall after Zach.

"As I was saying, we _can_ get someone else to do this, but the Director requested a pavement artist and a fighting pro and you two fit the descriptions," Solomon said in a low voice after they were out of earshot.

I could hear Cam and Zach on the stairs.

"No, we'll do it," I said, looking at Dylan. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair before replying.

"Yeah, we'll do it," he said, looking up from the floor where he had previously been staring at me with a half smile on his face.

"We have some make-up work to do," he said. A half-smile appeared on my face as well. (Half-smiles were a Morgan thing, like smirking was a Goode thing.)

"Good, I'll tell the director. You leave in three days. I'll let you tell your sister," Solomon said, looking pointedly at the stair case. I looked at Dylan and we sighed together.

"Tell her after the assignment tomorrow," Dylan said, and I nodded.

"Good idea, she needs to be at her best tomorrow," Solomon said, handing them a room key and walking out to the front of the hotel to wait for the rest of the class to return. Dylan and I walked up the stairs to our room on the fourth floor.

"Today's assignment is simple. Freshmen will be tailing you, you will be losing your tail, and compromising them. The only person you will be tailing, other than your tail to compromise them, is Shane, now to you as Hawk. Hawk is tailing you, and you are tailing him after you compromise your Level 1 tails. Once you are compromised, you return to your hotel room," Solomon was saying through the Comms.

The kids were in their rooms, waiting for the go from Solomon. They had to leave their rooms within ten minutes from the go, or else they were automatically compromised.

I was starting out in the lobby.

**Cam**

"Today's assignment is simple. Freshmen will be tailing you, you will be losing your tail, and compromising them. The only person you will be tailing, other than your tail to compromise them, is Shane, now to you as Hawk. Hawk is tailing you, and you are tailing him after you compromise your Level 1 tails. Once you are compromised, you return to your hotel room," Solomon was saying through the Comms.

I looked around my room at my friends. Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas were planning to leave as soon as Solomon said go. Macey, Zach, and me, planned to leave two minutes after they did, hoping our assigned tails would think we were with them.

"Ok, go," Solomon said, and everyone waved and left. I saw a handful of our class leave, followed by a ton of Sublevel 1 through the peephole in the door.

We waited two minutes before emerging silently from out room and taking the elevator instead of the stairs.

"Time to do what you do best, Chameleon," Macey said, leaving the elevator. Zach smirked at me before following Macey, and I smiled before happily skipping like a little kid of the elevator and into the lobby. I looked around on the reflections for a tail, and saw someone standing in the stairwell in sunglasses. No one wears sunglasses inside, unless in disguise.

I slowly walked out and turned around the corner completely out of sight. My tail came out and looked left and then right, before walking down the street the opposite direction of me. I slowly crept out and merged with the crowd.

I was wearing shorts and an old grey Tshirt with blue around the edge of the sleeves and collar. My hair was in a French braid, the shorter pieces pulled back out of my face with a headband. Nothing about me stood out today, and I was glad. I followed my tail, who was wearing jeans, an American Eagle green shirt, and a baseball cap. His short dark hair was spiked with gel. He kept looking all around him like he had lost something. What he had lost, was me.

I, though, was right behind him, following from behind a young man with a brief case.

He turned and I looked at the shop, letting my fake brown eyes ( I had put in around the corner) meet his for just a second. I had a jacket that I was wearing earlier tied around my waist. He looked right past me and before continuing forward.

I walked silently around the old man and tapped him on his shoulder. "Dude, you're compromised," I said in his ear, and his head whipped around to see me.

I took out my contacts and slid on my jacket in three seconds and his eyes lit up with annoyance.

"That's why they call you the Chameleon," he said with a half smile before turning back to the hotel.

"Good try," I said, stepping into the nearest store's bathroom to change my contacts, put on my sunglasses and slip on a different jacket.

I walked out, and my luck was running great today, because standing about a football field away was Shane.

"Hawk, Chameleon, Shadows, and Peacock have all compromised their tails. Be on the lookout," Solomon said in his Comms.

I took the chance of Shane noticing me and said, "Who's side are you on Solomon?" The same time as Macey.

There was a slight laugh but no reply. Shane turned the same time I did, and I crossed the road to the other side and walked up the sidewalk with a group of people. Shane crossed the street and followed. I sighed and continued walking with the group.

"So yeah, I like that that best," I said to a random person, creating conversation so he would think I wasn't who he thought I was. He stopped right in the doorway of a store, deciding I wasn't me, and walked in so he wouldn't look stupid.

I got out my phone and sent a quick 'where are you' text to Macey and Zach. Within a minute, we had Macey as bait waiting across the street from the store he went in, and me and Zach ready to follow him.

A few minutes of sitting on a bench later, Shane came out, wearing all different clothes and a wig. He had sunglasses on, and I could see through them his eyes were changed to brown.

He looked around once and saw Macey. He walked slowly across the street and Macey waited a few seconds, looking at her nails, tying her shoes, and asking someone something before getting up and walking away.

I stood up slowly and stretched my legs out before crossing the street with two seconds on the crossing clock left.

I was walking behind him like normal, before passing by the two people between us and tapping his shoulder. He turned around and laughed.

"You're compromised," I said, before turning and walking away.

"Hawk has been compromised, everyone please return to your hotel rooms," Solomon said, and Macey and Zach ran up to me and high-five me. Shane was laughing behind us, and I think Dylan ran up to him. I had seen him earlier in the store.

"Race ya!" Macey yelled, and we all started sprinting to the hotel. I won, again.

When we got in the hotel, everyone was talking to Mr. Solomon. The only thing I heard was, "Who compromised Shane?"

"Who do you think?" Bex asked, appearing out of the corner. Everyone got quiet and stared at me. Sometimes being the Chameleon wasn't possible.

"Go to your rooms, someone will talk to you in a minute," he said, and everyone slowly dispersed. Macey, Zach, and I met up with Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas and ran up the stairs to our room.

**Sorry the last chapter had a lot of mistakes, but I guess it was still readable, everyone liked it. I hope you liked this chapter. One or two more chapters max, if you want anything to happen, leave it in the review and I might use it. If I do, I'll credit you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~K**


	18. Chapter 18: Better Late than Never

**Chapter 18: Better Late Than Never**

**Cam**

"Bex! Knock it off!" I yelled, leaning to try to grab a handful of popcorn. Everytime I tried she took it out of my reach.

"Here Cam!" Grant said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing a few pieces out of my hair and throwing them back at him. He ducked and they hit Zach in the face.

"Oops," I said in a high-pitched voice, and Zach, smirking, grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at me.

"Why am I the target!" I asked, catching most of his throw.

"Shhh! I can't hear the movie!" Macey said. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"No, Cam. No!" Macey said, her voice turning to a squeal as I threw it anyways. Some of it bounced off and hit Liz in the forehead before rolling down her nose and she stuck her tongue out and ate it. We all laughed, and Liz, Jonas, Macey, Zach, and I all grabbed a new handful of popcorn. Bex set the bowl down and her and Grant filled their hands with all they could hold.

I was the first to release my ammo, at Zach, but very few actually hit him. Soon popcorn was flying all across the room, and we were screaming and laughing like we owned the place. Knowing the CIA, we did.

There was a knock on the door, and I called "TRUCE!" before running and opening the door. Dylan and Mr. Solomon were standing there. I guiltily picked a piece of popcorn out of my hair as they looked us all over. "You all passed, and just so you know, Zach, you and Cam are now the number one and three on the list of Pavement Artists in the CIA.

I ran over and gave Zach a high-five before running back over to the door. "Did you need something else?" I asked, because Dylan was standing there with a guilty expression on his face.

"Yeah, Shane and Dylan want to talk to you," Solomon said, closing the door behind me when I left, and walking down the hall to the other rooms. I followed Dylan down the hall and up a flight of stairs to their room. I went ahead and opened their door, scaring Shane who was laying on the couch. I ran over and jumped on him as Dylan closed the door. Shane grunted as I knocked the wind out of him.

"Aren't you too old to jump on people?" Dylan teased.

"Aren't you too old to look guilty?" I asked, referring to the fact that to be a spy, he sucked at hiding things. He frowned before quickly hiding everything behind a familiar mask of emotion and fell in beside me. I was squished in the middle, and I felt like a normal little sister.

It was quiet for a minute, but then Shane turned off the TV and turned on the couch to face me. Dylan turned on the other side and I slid to the floor so I could see them both.

"Cam," Dylan said, and I turned my head around, swinging my hair out over my shoulders to the other side. A piece of hidden popcorn fell to the floor, and I picked it up and ate it before they could say anything.

"That's gross," Shane said, and I smiled real big before turning my attention back to Dylan.

"You're leaving," I said, knowingly, before he could say it. His open mouth closed and he blinked twice seriously.

"Yeah," Shane said guiltily.

"CIA wants us for a mission," Dylan explained.

"But you just got back! Couldn't you decline!" I asked, laying my head on my hand and looking up at them.

"We can't, they specified us," Shane said.

"Have you told mom?" I asked.

"Yes."

"She's a traitor, again," I mumbled.

"Cam," Dylan said, shaking his head, and I looked up at him. I had really wished this wasn't what they were talking about with Solomon, but I knew it was.

"When do you leave?" I asked flatly, interrupting whatever Shane was going to say.

"Tomorrow at Midnight," Shane answered.

I nodded and got up and left, ignoring their sighs and tries to call me back. As soon as the door closed I ran back down into our room and tried to open the door, only to realize it was locked, and I didn't have a key. I kept trying it, fighting tears at my eyes, and within five seconds Zach was at the door.

"Hey Cam," he started, but at the sight of me, almost in tears, he stopped talking. I sort of fell into him, and he closed the door and hugged me.

After thirty seconds of just standing there, I sniffed and pulled back, keeping his hand. I smiled weakly at everyone's concerned faces before pulling Zach into the girl's bedroom.

I slid to the floor, my back against my bed, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head in my lap.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, sliding down beside me and grabbing my hand.

"Shane and Dylan are going on a mission!" I said, tears almost breaking free and sliding down my face. When I said it out loud, it sounded lame, but I knew Zach understood.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me into him and I finally cried.

I curled up into him and laid my head on his shoulder and cried. I cried because I was loosing my brothers after just getting them back. I cried because Mom was Ok with it and Dad wasn't here to object. I cried because as a spy, I knew I shouldn't be crying, but I was anyway. And I cried, because even though Shane had kept his promise, there was another chance he couldn't.

Zach didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms gently around my waist and let me cry myself out. It didn't take long, eight minutes, 11 seconds.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, turning on my knees to look at him. He smirked and wiped the remaining tears off my face.

"It's OK Gallagher Girl," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me. I smiled against his lips and we kissed for another eight minutes.

"Let's go finish that movie," Zach said, breaking off and standing up. I smiled and let him pull me to my feet. He kissed me lightly again before leading me out of the room.

"Movie's over, I'm going to bed," Bex said as we walked back in the living room. I laughed quietly, stood on my tiptoes to kiss Zach goodnight and turned and walked back into my room with Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"What's wrong Cam?" Macey asked, digging in our suitcases for some Sophie's to wear to sleep in.

"Throw me those," I said, seeing her grab to throw to the side a pair of burgundy shorts. She tossed them at me and I changed before answering.

"Shane and Dylan," I paused to yank my pillow off my bed.

"Are going on a mission," Liz said, and everyone froze.

I nodded and sat Indian style on the bed. "Cam, I'm so sorry!" Macey said, running over and sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Cam, it'll be Ok," Bex said. Liz nodded in agreement with them both. I just smiled lightly. "I'm Ok," I said, but I know they didn't believe me because they all raised an eyebrow.

"I know how to make you feel better!" Macey sang, half-hugging me and running back to her bed. "What?" I asked, afraid. She shook her head and crawled into her bed.

"Gnight," was her answer, and I sighed before sliding under the covers. Bex turned off the lights and I closed my eyes. It took a while for sleep to come.

"MACEY!" I yelled, opening my eyes. I was freezing! And WET! I heard laughter from the guys in the kitchen, and Macey and Bex pulled me out of my bed and into the bathroom connected to our bedroom. They sat me down in a chair and turned the chair backwards from the mirror. There were absolutely no reflective surfaces anywhere to see myself in.

Bex picked up a pick, Macey a curling iron, Liz a brush and ponytail, and I smiled and relaxed as they got to work.

I heard Macey leave for no more than three minutes before coming back.

"Come on," she said, pulling me to my feet. I got up and followed her out of the bathroom, through our bedroom, into the closet.

"Put this on," she said, handing me some clothes.

"Why in here?" I asked, grabbing them from her outreached hand.

"No mirrors," she said, closing the door and leaving me in blackness.

I changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. I was really careful not to mess up my hair, so I wouldn't die today.

I walked back out and Macey bombarded me, covering my eyes and dragging me back into the bathroom to do my makeup.

Five and a half minutes later, I was allowed to look in the mirror. I was wearing an orange spaghetti strap tank top with dark wash blue jean shorts. My hair was half up, half down. The half the was up was in a crazy bun, the half down curly and bouncy. It looked great! My makeup looked like I wasn't wearing any, except for the dark eyeliner around my eyes that made them noticeable.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, smiling.

"You look great Cam!" Liz said.

"Yeah, we did wonderful. Can we go eat? The guys have been making pancakes since we started twenty minutes ago," Bex complained.

I nodded and we walked into the living room/kitchen area. I hadn't realized until the guy's mouths dropped that the others looked just as good as I did.

"Dang girls," Grant said, and Bex slapped him.

"Morning sleepy head," Zach said, handing me a plate with pancakes on it. I looked at the clock. It was almost noon!

"How is it almost noon?" I asked no one in particular.

"You slept until ten till eleven," Jonas said, eating his pancakes. How did I sleep that long? Wow that's weird!

We all sat down and ate. When we were done we put all the dishes in the sink. "I say Grant has dish duty!" Bex yelled, and we all agreed, except Grant. So, we left him in the kitchen and went and turned the TV on. I sat on the floor and Zach sank down beside me, grabbing my hand. I looked over at him and he kissed me softly and sweetly."Let's go to the park and do something today," Macey said, and I eyed the fact that the boys were wearing blue and the girls were wearing orange.

"Like what?" I asked. Certain sports I do not play.

"Soccer," Bex said, smiling. Oh, we were so going to win.

"I'm guessing you're Ok with that?" Zach asked, seeing the grin spread across my face.

"Mhmm, that's cool," I said, getting to my feet and pulling him up with me. "Let's go!" I said, turning off the TV and following Macey out the door.

"Do we even have a soccer ball?" Jonas asked. He was leaning against the back of the elevator, holding Liz's hand.

"That's why I have a credit card," Macey said, pulling the single card out of her back pocket. We all left and raced out of the elevator and down the street to the nearest store.

"Look at that! You totally ruined those awesome shorts!" I was walking with Zach. We were holding hands, and they were swinging back and forth between us. I was coated in mud from waist down, with splatters on my face and in my once beautiful hair. It had poured the rain the unofficial second half.

"You totally cheated!" Zach was saying, but I had to answer Macey first.

"Yours are just as bad!" I yelled, leaning my head backwards, only to catch her rolling her eyes. "It's not nice to roll your eyes!" I yelled, looking back up at Zach. He twirled me like a Princess and I laughed.

"No, we didn't cheat! You're a sore loser!" Bex yelled from behind everyone. We all turned to see her and Grant playfully arguing.

"Liz, you're a good goalie," Jonas said, walking beside Liz, holding hands.

"Thanks, but it hurts!" Liz said, rubbing her soon to be black cheekbone with her free hand. She had stopped what would be the winning goal with her face.

"Wanna ride?" A Camaro pulled up beside the sidewalk and rolled the window down. I didn't even look.

"You probably don't want us in there, Shane. We are covered in mud," I said, slowing down to keep pace with Zach. I did everything possible to avoid eye contact with Shane.

"It's OK there are towels back there," Dylan said from the passenger seat.

"Sweet ride," the guys commented at the same time, and I sighed while climbing in behind them.

It was finally getting dark outside when we pulled into the hotel parking lot at eleven oclock. We had played three games before we were walking home, so we has spent all day on one meal of pancakes and orange juice playing soccer. Needless to say, we were all starving.

"Solomon had room service delivered to everybody's rooms, since y'all are leaving tomorrow afternoon," Shane said, and everyone ran off to our room. Zach kissed me and squeezed my hand reassuringly before running off after everyone else while I followed Shane and Dylan up to their room.

"You're really bad at giving hints," I said, falling to the floor so I wouldn't stain anything.

"You're really blah blugh bluahg," Dylan said, mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at him, but then, remembering I was supposed to be mad at him, I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"You're just like you were when you were little Cam. Quit pretending," Dylan said, a slight smile on his face.

"Shutup," I requested, laying my chin on my knees and wrapping my arms around my muddy ankles.

"Cam, we have to leave in five minutes," Shane said, reappearing from one of the bedrooms with his old duffel bag. I glared up at him from under my bangs.

Dylan got up and got his bag, too. I stood up when he came back, and I realized not for the first time that they were at least six inches taller than me. I looked up at them from under my long bangs and Shane said, "I'll come back Cam."

I shook my head. "Don't make promises you can't keep Shane," I said.

"I kept it last time didn't I?"

"Yeah, seven years later," I said sourly.

"Better late than never, Dad used to say," Shane said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "You better bring Dyl back with you," I said, and I got a look from Dylan. "I promise."

"Bye Dyl," I said hugging him, and he hugged me back hard before stepping back.

"Be careful," he said, picking up his bag.

"Back atcha," I said, and then with a half smile and a wave, they walked out the door. One lonely tear fell, and I walked out the door and closed it behind me. Shane's last words repeated. "Better late than never, Dad used to say." I smiled and walked back upstairs to shower and hang out with the best friends anyone could have.

**Last chapter. I hoped you liked it. For those of you that want a sequel, my story Crash and Burn will be turning into a sort of sequel. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with this story. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you haven't, read Crash and Burn.**

K


End file.
